The Price of Mortality
by travis the ralts
Summary: Born in a medieval era, an unusual family is thrust into an advanced world after a thousand years of sleep. Though morbidly outnumbered in this new world, they lead the remainder of their kind to victory, despite impossible odds (Violence and gore, tourture, mind f**ks, Lemons in later chapters, maybe around chapter 12-15 Main story begins chapter 5)
1. Awoken to dispair

**Good day audience and thank you for taking your time to witness my first fanfic!**

**This story will progress to more modern standards quickly, just stick around and see. ;)**

**I do not own pokemon, just my ocs.**

(*_telepathy*)_

("*thoughts*")

("Speech")

**(MURDERER MUSIC)**

**_dont forget to review, flame, suggest, or critisize. I need to know where I need improvement !_**

"* I cannot believe it has come to this. I hope my brothers can find a way to live on, and lead our dying people to safety… I am sorry, I brought this onto us,my ambition ruined us. When I return, I will right my wrongs and make my redemption… Until then, I will wait in this tomb with the others, unaging.*"

After what the occupant believes to be a night's sleep, the persons power begins to stir noticing the presence outside.

*It is time.* the prisoner thinks to himself, now in a state of awareness. "*Finally I can get things done!*"

"Hmm, this one is very different... it could be special, maybe a leaders pokemon? Let's try to open it." A female voice speaks up.

After some time, accompanied by tapping and sounds of frustration, a faint glow fills the small prison. As the energies that kept the occupant alive begin to fluctuate and weaken, the person within begins to gain consciousness.

Outside, a relitively short, brown haired man stands in front of a very old sarcophagus like prison, saying."I have found a way to open it, the seals are breaking!" The man happily exclaims.

"David, be careful, we do not know if it is a trap! Anything can happen" A blue haired woman warns. "Wait till I get there!"

"Your always worrying Lucy..." The male, named David states turning his head to look at her. "...If everything was as bad as you think, we would both have died a long time ago"

"Stop being such a hot shot wannabe!" Lucy yells, as the small prisons seals glow, her eyes widen. "Oh no... DAVID LOOK OUT!"

Too late to react, the sigils hover around the prison, glowing purple. They then shatter, sounding like glass, sending a pulse of energy throwing David back several feet making him land face first. The door falls open revealing a five foot ten, medium length white haired human male wearing polished heavy silver armor that is highly detailed in design, holding a bladed war staff, with the other end being like a mace, and what seems to be a broken swords handle. The human stumbles out and falls to his knees convulsing and heaving from the shock of the sudden and forced release, passing out.

"By Arceus... he's alive, and human!" Lucy almost screams in shock. "All the others were dead pokemon!"

"He is human!? These things are older than dirt how is he alive? "Asks David as he gets up dusting himself off, absolutely shocked at the find

"I do not know, but he is alive, hopefully he will stay that way." Lucy states with a concerned face."But I cannot help but wonder why he was left in here."

"Maybe he was kept here to be our overlord!" David whispers right behind her ear, wiggling his fingers at her, only to get his hand smacked "I'm sorry... but why did he pass out like that?"

"It is possible the release was done wrong, that could have something to do with him passing out, after all... he has been there for a long time... come on, we need to get him to the examination room ASAP.''

(Inside the examination room)

"The carbon dating goes back over a millennia, and look at his armor, it's so beautifuly untarnished, and how could it be so old? It looks as if it was forged of pure silver, the tasset cloth is a deep purple and covers most of his legs, the back of his right gauntlet is bladed, the breast plate is laced with obsidian in a celtic design, and these jewels on the chest form a symbol ." (A/N SEE STORY IMAGE) Lucy points out, in a near trance staring at the unusual armor."And the same seal is on his cape, but the most notable thing is this, these little crystal spots all over the armor, they glow blue when exposed to psychic or aura energy. I've never seen anything like it before... okay, we need to get him examined, remove the armor carefully" She orders.

"Yes maam" David answers.

The pair begins removing segments of his armor, revealing scars scattered over his body. Revealing burns, cuts, and even some bites. "That has to be from a houndoom, look at the tooth pattern, and these burns... They're from pokemon too. But these cuts look like a blades work; do you think he fought humans and pokemon?" David asks. "What kind of soldier was...is he?"

"I am not too sure." Lucy plainly answers." I've read about no recorded history on any culture that valued humans and pokemon as equals, other than this book I'm going through, which I think is a fictional, it does not say if it is... David, we may have found something big" Lucy states. "Let's begin the examination" Lucy states.

Roughly 2 hours afterward the human opens his eyes and sees a woman in white sitting in a chair next to him reading a book titled "dead civilizations – Enoch Saratavis"

"Enoch..." The boy weakly utters, startling the woman as she looks up to see a pair of soul piercing red eyes.

"Oh shit! DAVID!" she calls out, excited but scared.

"Where am I? Human..." The boy asks, smiling with slight contempt at the end as he stands up weakly."And the name... on the book..." He tries to talk with his current weakness hindering him.

David runs in with a syringe, thinking the strange human is aggressive; he tries to stab him with the needle only to be stopped in his place when the boy's eyes glow. "What have I done... to provoke you? What are those strange clothes... And where is my armor?" The boy asks, giving an accusing glare. "Why are you holding me here?"

"By the reverse world he speaks the same language!" David exclaims, his eyes wide."AND RELEASE ME!"

Lucy, eyes wide just stands and stutters "Uhm... y-y-you can understand us?" Her shock is immediately replaced by excitement, "I could never have imagined this! A living human from the old world, this could change the world as we know it!" She exclaims, not knowing she is right.

"By the god of humanity..." The boy pushes his fingers into his eyes from annoyance, dropping David." What do you want from me?"

"We found you in a tomb and you passed out, so we took you here to make sure you were stable." Lucy states, still dumbfounded by the fact he can understand her. "And sorry about the armor, but we needed to examine your physiology, to see if your pure human."

"Oh, you helped me? You have my thanks." The boy politely states, bowing. "But I would like to request my armor back... and my family staff... and my collection."

"We would love to, but we have some formalities to take care of first" David nervously states, as if speaking to an alien being. "Uh... So, What is your name?"

" Talio... Saratavis" He says pointing at the book. "That name on the book, he is my brother."

"That's impossible; you are from a completely different time period. Do you even know how long it's been?" Lucy asks, trying not to face palm.

"No, but I figure it has been some time." Talio blankly states. "What, maybe ten or twenty years?"

"Try one thousand two hundred years!"David Exclaims, bluntly laying it out. "You're the oldest human in existence!"

"But that book, it looks...new..." Talio pales after a specific thought. "No... You didn't brother..."

"Wait What!" David asks, assuming he needs to panic if the person before him is so worried. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure... maybe he just got in a cell like mine and was released sooner, I will need to find him eventually." Talio states showing hope, only to think of something else that worries him, causing him to then freeze in shock, eyes wide "There were others with me!" Talio rants, in a visible panic. "I need to wake them!"

"Calm down kid, we will help you...but..." Lucy reassures Talio calmly. "We can?" David squeaks "I don't want to go back, its soooo creepy!"

"Shut it David, You follow my orders!"Lucy cuts off David, who cut her off "We can take you back, but I will warn you... the thirteen others we uncovered were... dead"

"No... Maybe the others are fine, take me to where you found me." He states in a worried manner. *I need to find them.*

Inside a transport truck, Talio finishes putting his armor back on as he attempts to eat while being barraged with questions by the researchers.

"So, Talio what was your home like?" Lucy asks.

"My home... The home of the Amethyst Guardians, it was a grand fortress built into a mountain, it was paradise in the harsh cold of the mountains, we believed it to be impenetrable. But we were wrong...Many of the people there were warriors, but I was the only human, until I became a leader. Our people were unstoppable; we fought the legendaries, humans and the immortal bloodline to a standstill in the same war" Talio replies.

"My turn." David butts in

"Yes, ask away" Talio boredly answers.

"How old are you, what was your occupation back then?" He asks, not pushing his luck.

"Occupation?"

"Job, carrear, trade, take your pick."

"Well, physically I'm seventeen, and you see... I'm not sure about now, but then, if you drew a sword and bled for your home, you became a man or woman, no matter the age, no, something higher, a warrior. About my... occupation, I was just out of training by the time I became second in command by default, due to overthrowing the leadership in a civil war. Then we started recruiting humans after that, I took care of it. Also there was a froslass named Christina, she was the one who trained me... it was horrifyingly brutal, this scar here was from when she ran me through with my own sword." Talio shudders at remembering training as he talks about it.

(FLASHBACK )

Talio is fighting a froslass, who is deftly blocking and dodging all his attacks while she lands multiple cuts on his torso.

"Kid, you're never going to best me... face it." Christina boasts. "You haven't even landed a single hit with that blade of yours."

"I am a psychic!" Talio exclaims "This is the first time I've even used a sword!"

He channels psychic energy through his body and fires a psybeam at her only to have her absorb it with protect and retaliate with a shadow ball, throwing him back several feet. He lands on one knee and two hands,and roars as his body is enveloped in a psychic energy, he charges the froslass, ramming her, followed by a psychic detonation from the impact, causing her to crash into the wall behind her.

Talio, thinking he will finally win pulls her to him with a glowing fist, planning to land a heavy psychic blast. But to his shock she fires an ice beam which cases his torso in ice causing him to become immobile. He quickly shatters the ice and recovers from the shock and teleports behind her, thrust punching Christina with psychic energy, but she catches his hand and rips his sword out of the sheath, thrusting it forwardand and impaling him with it.

"Well your powers are greater than I expected, did Arianna help you train your psychic gifts?" Christina asks, feigning interest as she pulls the blade out.

"No... She did not." Talio lies, lying on the floor. "She always refused, so a learned myself. uh Hey I'm losing too much blood…" He groans. "Mind helping me?"

"Fine... I will this time, but only because your skin is paler than mine, and it normally still has a bit of color when we finish." Christina yawns. "Let's get this over with."

(END FLASHBACK)

"Damn... did the training pay off?" David grimaces as he asks.

"Ask the countless souls I've felled when you die" Talio quietly states, hiding the regret. "Every death is a tragedy and should not be bragged about... unless it's an immortal... Remember that."

The pair stare in silence, not sure what to say. Lucy opens her mouth to ask another question, but stops.

"I've answered your question, now answer mine... How many immortals are alive?" He grimly asks.

"If you're talking about the beings with glowing eyes, were not sure. But global military has been fighting them for years, why do you ask?" Lucy questions. "Were they a problem for you too?"

"Yes...they all need to die" Talio growls.

"Next one, what is the status of humanity, is your species still endangered?" Talio asks.

"There were darker days, but the human population is high now, and we are advancing very quickly since most of our leading scientists' abandoned researching pokemon, and took up technological studies and research, mainly in the medical and weapons fields, meaning hospitals and the military are advanced… the most advanced things civilians can own are artificial limbs, and trust me, these things are cutting edge, why would you ask?"

"Humanity instigated a war with us, they hurt my people, but pokemon did not lead the war, I did, and we destroyed every major city controlled by humans, sparing children, necessary individuals for repopulation, the intelligent, and the most virtuous hearts. After the war we formed an treaty, uniting the remaining humans, in a promise to preserve their species, Afterward, every human was appointed a non human companion at a young age, it was optional, but just one was appointed. " He states. "And before you try to avenge the dead, do not try anything, it was a long time ago, at least your here."

Trying not to concern herself with what he said about nearly wiping humans out, she asks. "Is this somehow connected to the fact that at the age of ten a human gets their first pok..." Lucy pauses trying to find a better way to say it, "... their first partner?"

"So you're saying you formed the human government over a thousand years ago?" David adds with discontent.

"No..." Talio answers, "I formed a treaty, I made a deal with humanity representing all non humans, whether or not your people made it a tradition or a government is up to you." He answers, showing boredom.

"Well were here, kid" David alerts everyone as he unsuccessfully attempts to open the door.

"Still hungry." Talio growls peeling the wrapper of his sixth vegetable pasta cup. "Nn besides... these are good..." He pours more salt on it.

"The door is stuck... again" David pouts. "Were stuck here, for now."

"It's stuck?"Talio asks, as he carefully winds his way around all the equipment of unknown purpose to meet the researcher. "Can I try?"

"Have at it kiddo, but you need to pull this lever, guess it's time you learn about modern doors" he states, chuckling slightly.

"This door looks primitive for being so 'modern', now..." Talio fumbles with the doors lever and breaks it off, causing his irritation level to rise to boiling over. "Dammit!" he yells, as his eyes glow with psychic energy and he blasts the steel door several feet away.

"You blew it off!" Lucy exclaims "How will we explain that to our boss?!"

"IT WAS IN MY WAY!" Talio growls through his teeth."He will get over it; I'll just buy the damned thing"

The two researchers face palm. "Buy it with what, your good looks and charm!?" Lucy questions angrily. "You're not exactly banking!"

Talio then sighs and face palms as well "Io sono un idiota…" He pauses. "…Well surely diamonds and other gems are still of value..." He pauses, Again. "...If I can find my collection. Let's just get on with this."

The three step out of the vehicle and Talio stretches his arms, careful not to spill the food in the container he has, enjoying the warm sun in the warm, late summer air.

Talio looks at the two, saying "You know, I've always loved this season, but I hate winter… bad experience with snow."

David, then curiously asks. "That can't be good, want to talk about it?"

Talio answers. "Not now, all ill say is I learned to appreciate even blistering heat."

"Ouch. Okay, let's go... But why did you want to come back?" David asks.

Talio answers "You said you only uncovered thirteen of them correct? Then it is likely some are still here that are alive." He happily states, unaware of what horror he is about to see.

(Inside the tomb)

As the three made their way into the chamber talio was found in, they spot two figures standing in the room with an injured gallade on the floor, as they talk about whether they should kill him or not, ultimately deciding to do it. "NO!" Talio screams, stopping them but alerting the two to his position.

"Leave; human... this does not concern you." A blaziken with glowing red eyes warns calmly. "This is a matter of the immortals"

Talio growls. "Immortals?! Here?! Get your filthy hands off the gallade!"

"Hey Kael... he looks like Alucard, The hair and eyes... see the resemblance?" The other says, who is a human whose eyes glow green complimented with black hair. He laughs at the similarities silently then realizes who he is looking at could possibly be. "No, the sons are all dead, but he does resemble the fallen prince's father."

The Blaziken, Kael opens her mouth to speak, but is shocked whens he sees the human immortal beside him lifted with psychic energy by an angry Talio,"Never call me that, cursed being!" Talio scolds, who then throws him into a wall. The Blaziken, shocked by the bold move made by the human she believes to be a normal psychic extends her wrist blades and threatens "That was the stupidest thing you could've done, now I'm going to fuck you u- !"

"Wait...What?!" David purpously cuts her off, laughing . "Careful Tal, I think she likes you already!"

"That is not what I was going to say!" the blaziken yells.

"_What the hell, why are non humans so attracted to me? It's the eyes, isn't it, you know what... I'm going to mess with her too." _Talio tells David. "What the hell, Im right here non human lady... so are we going to do it or not?"

"Wh-what?! Why would you..." she pauses in frustration and embarrassment. "You are crazy! Why would you ask that?!"

"Well you just said you wanted me... Figured you needed to get it" Talio teases, and with a smile says. "I see humans and sapient non humans as equals!"

"Fuck you!" The blaziken charges him and the two researchers, they back away while Talio simply teleports through her saying, "No thanks." and trips her with his staff. "Damnit!"

"What is your problem?! The blaziken growls. "Are you just having fun with me?!"

"Yes, now get up, were going to have a dance." Talio answers, bowing in sarcasm. "Get your friend, you will need him."

"Axton, Get up, We have a problem to attend to!"

"Got it, I am ready!" Axton states, drawing his sword and pistol. "Ready to die boy?"

"Put away your gun, he only has that pitiful staff." Kael asserts. "This will be up close."

Talio smiles and points the staffs blade at the blaziken, causing an arc of electricity to shock the fuck out of her."Pitiful..."

Axton dashes at Talio swinging his blade at him, Talio spins the staff and knocks the blade away, followed by slamming the mace end into his torso, lifting him off the ground and throwing him away.

Kael, who recovered from the shock, charges at talio, throwing flaming punches and kicks at an alarming rate, landing a few hits, causing Talios armor to earn a few scorched dents. Talio kicks Kael away and looks at his armor. Sighing, he removes his chest plate, allowing it to fall away as he tosses his staff away and brings his fists up, saying. "Now we continue?"

As he finishes, Axton tries to decapitate him, but Talio ducks beneath the blade and brings his palm to his chin, causing Axtons head to slump back, followed by a flurry of psychic powerd punches finished off with a roundhouse kick to the head, causing the force and his center mass to flip him.

Kael Blaze kicks Talio in the chest, throwing him back into a wall and he falls to the floor on his feet, she then opens her beak, attacking with a flame thrower, but Talio sees this and pulls his staff to him, spinning it with telekenisis and fanning the flames away.

When Axton gets up off the floor, he sees the two in a martial arts lock, trading blows with the occasional humorously cheap shot, followed by the two fighting over the staff. He picks his sword back up and tries to stab Talio, but is seen as Talio uses a dagger previously hidden in his sleeve to deflect the blade and kicks him in the ribs. He then turns his attention back to Kael, who is about to flame him point blank, but he quickly bashes his head into the blazikens several times and palm strikes her with psychic energy.

Talio then puts the staff down, and with psychic power, pulls them to him grabbing their heads and bashing them together several times, dazing them.

"* Damn low tier Immortals, hard as hell to kill when theyre fighting back.*" He thinks to himself as he picks the two up again, he then walks them to a wall, pinning the pair to It, and choking them out.

"You will not survive this, Immortals." Talio states in a calmly determined manner, as the two kick weakly, trying in vain to get free. "Why resist? There is no hope for you, your masters are not here to defend you." At that, a thought crosses his mind, causing anger to fill him. "Arceus is dead, she cannot hear your choking, she will not come to defend your kind again!"

Talio sees Axton raise a hand to his chest , and a small, but promising orb of blood red energy appears as it grows larger. "Blood psychic powers? I have underestimated you, human immortal." He further tightens his grip on Axton, causing the immortals shread of hope to dissapate from his palm.

Just as the pair are about to pass out, Talio feels a horrifyingly powerful energy behind him, he turns to look and sees a large red orb coming at him which he dodges, further injuring the uncouncious immortals. He looks to where the orb came from.

**(Murderer music time x_x "Violence" by dope) Viewer's discretion is advised!**

. Two more immortals enter the room, a human in a cloak and a gallade, only to be followed by twelve normal, but uniformly equipped humans. Talio notices this and quickly lifts Kael and Axton, throwing them into the crowd with psychic energy, incapacitating the gallade. The hooded figure simply raises a hand, and the twelve humans advance. Talio grabs a sword handle that was in a small pouch tied to his waist and a black crystal blade quickly grows out of it, (A/N Imagine a smaller, less broad soul caliber) he quickly inspects the blade and calmly walks forward.

"Your thralls are no match for me, immortals; my reflexes and speed are superior to them they're slow humans." Talio warns raising his blade. "But if you wish to throw your slaves away, so be it." Talio charges at the first with a spear who attempts to stab him, he grabs the spear running him through with his blade, lifting him up and swinging the sword with him still on it, halving him and spilling his insides on the floor.

Two more come at Talio, who catches one of their arms and jerks it out of the socket, earning a sharp scream in pain from the human, the other slashes Talio across the arm but not severely injuring him. Talio retaliates by blasting the human whose arm he is holding with psychic energy, sending him flying, but leaving his arm behind with the sickening sound of ripping flesh.

Talio uses the arm as a bludgeon, beating the other with it and finally moves in to decapitate him with his crystal blade making his blood spurt onto the stone floor. The nine remaining hesitate at seeing the gloriously bloody slaughter, but advance anyway. Talio picks up the spear and throws it at the small group impaling one of the men through the chest, penetrating a lung, the man looks down at his chest, and immediately blood pours from his mouth as he coughs, in a visible panic he tries to stop the bleeding, to no avail he slowly dies. "Come on… these guys are simple!" Talio yells, raising his bleeding arm. "They can't even get a good hit!"

"Fuck it Time to take them all out." *eight* He stabs him in the chest with his staff and lifts him up, cutting both legs off with his crystal blade, quickly followed by an arm, as the man screams weakly in pain, looking at what he believes to be a demon in human skin. Talio then looks him in the eyes and roars, cutting his head off, still being held up by the spear as if it was art on display.

*seven* He pulls unlucky number seven to him with a psychic pull, halving the victim at a diagonal angle making more gore fall to the stone.

*Six* Talio teleports behind another and brutally smashes his fist into the center of the targets back, paralyzing him instantly. The man slowly crawls away only to be stabbed by Talio, who drags him closer, brutally mauling him to death.

*Five* He grabs another ones arm, turns him around to his back and slits his throat, still holding him up.

*Four* Immediately, Talio throws the dying human at the other poor bastard, who is now pinned down by his dying buddy.

*Three* Talio goes for a cheap shot, kicking him in the balls, as the man bends over yelling, Talio rams the blade into his mouth and through his head.

*Two*Talio stabs another in the neck and slaps the handle causing his head to fall off, with yet another fountain of blood painting the area.

*one* Talio swings his blade down onto the man's shoulder who is now yelling in pain, causing blood to squirt out onto his arm, seeing this, Talio's facial expression hardens as he twists the blade, causing the reaction of blood curdling screams.

"Almost forgot…" Talio grimly states, looking at the blood and gore covering the small area as he throws a dagger at the pinned human, landing it between his eyes. "Zero."

The hooded figure simply stares as Talio, who is covered in blood, pulls his spear to him and flings the corpse off, walking closer with fresh blood dripping from his blade, he roars. "Ego sum Lanius!" (I am Lanius AKA the butcher)

"Your level of violence in combat has not changed since we last met, ever since you were a little boy you have always been brutal in combat. Funny, in times of peace and fellowship you are adored as a leader, you were passive and the young gravitated around you. But at war, you were demonically merciless, butchering all enemies as equals, collecting the skulls and crowns of kings; this is why your father named you Lanius. He saw your future and feared it" The hooded figure states, in a distorted female voice.

"Stop sucking my cock immortal, I am here for my people, and to kill all who stand between me and my goal!" Talio threatens, raising his blade. "Leave, or my crystal blade will dine on your blood!"

The hooded one's eyes glow yellow while raising a hand, saying. "Foolish boy, despite your martial skills being the same as they were, all those years in that prison have made you have lose your god like powers, you are weak now." As she finishes a deep red ball of blood forms in her had as ancient symbols surround it, firing a red beam at Talio, who narrowly dodges the destructive beam.

Talio teleports into the small group, slashing at the hooded one, who brings up a blade identitical to his own and blocks it immediately followed by getting lifted by a deep red glow, the hooded one then says. "You do not possess Blood, Guardian, or legendary psychic power anymore, why would you throw yourself at me with this basic psychic power?"

"I will destroy you!" Talio roars, trying to get free of the hold. "You're dead!"

"Do not worry; you will get your fill of violence." The hooded one states. "But in the mean time, why not enjoy the peace."

"Why don't you call me by the name the immortals gave me, the butcher." Talio threateningly growls. "I am the butcher!"

"You are no longer the threat you used to be, the Amethyst guard is dead, and we have other problems now." The hooded one states. "We will leave you to your misery; you will not last long in this world."

Before Talio can say anything the four disappear through a portal, he then falls to the floor. "Damnit! Come back and fight me!" He roars, to no avail.

The two researchers come in after everything goes quiet, but are assaulted by the sight and smell of blood and gore everywhere, and quickly leave again. "Stay out there!" Talio yells "Ill be back."

He walks up to the injured gallade, and finds out he is not only a fellow guardian but he knows him. Shocked by this he quickly picks him up and shakes him, the gallade opens his eyes, weakly smiling and saying. "Tal…" Before losing consciousness, yet again. "Kato..." Talio whispers. "You will be fine, brother." He carries him outside to the pair, who look at im in shock. "I need you to help him, he is hurt." Talio quickly states.

"Your covered in blood, and your arms bleeding." Lucy states in a bewildered manner.

He ignores her and runs back into the tomb.

"Okay, where is it…" He calmly whispers to himself, searching for his staff.

After hours of opening everything, the group that was suspended in animation consisting of lucario, alakazam, machamp, gallade , blaziken, gardevoir, and even a few bisharp and froslass, are regaining consciousness, unaware of what is happening. Talio, depressed by the fact that out of four hundred only thirty survived, continues to search for any remaining survivors, though he spots only one more.

Talio whispers to himself. "Please be alive."

He then approaches the small prison, reading the markings on it. Immediately recognizing that it holds a Saratavis inside, he carefully activates the chamber causing the seals to glow and break making the door part from the center. Inside, a gardevoir wearing armored plate bearing the same symbol as Talio's opens its eyes.

"Mom…" Talio whispers. "I'm here."

She weakly answers, close to passing out "Talio… how long?"

"Very, it's been a very long time." Talio answers as she passes out, falling on him. "But everything will be all right."

Talio carries her outside, and the other Guardians stand at attention, looking down, not wanting to see their normally strong-willed leaders in such a depressed and weak state.

Talio then stops and speaks up. "Brothers, sisters. What has happened today was never supposed come to pass, instead of remaining in our prisons for a few years, we were trapped for a thousand; many of us did not make it. Our people's achievements are forgotten. Our friends and families, gone…" By then those who had families and children at the time lose emotional control.

He pauses, looking at Arianna, who is in his arms. "*Everybody lost their family but me*"

He frowns, and then he painfully continues. "…But this is not the end! As long as one of us breathes our order is still alive! And our leader, Arianna survived! With a natural leader like her there is hope. But until we have the numbers to make a major appearance, we will have to remain in the shadows to survive. But until then, we will endure, we will adapt, we will overcome! But let's not simply bitch and talk on it like idle politicians, we will fight, we will search nonstop until we achieve our goal, we will rebirth our ideals! We will do this… for ourselves, for the world, we will do this in our people's memory!" Talio yells out, earning some to solemnly nod and others to salute with pride, while a few simply listen, "We will carry on, brothers and sisters!" He yells, raising a fist.

Talio then continues. "We have these two humans to thank for our release, if they had not found us we would have faded into the shadows. Please, remember that, we owe them a great debt." Talio finishes, walking away nervously due to not being a fan of even short motivational speeches.

He continues, walking to the two researchers, saying. "Something tell me you are going to leave soon, so thank you for releasing me, you allowed me to save my people. In time I may request you to come back, again. Thank you Lucy, thank you David… oh, and take these diamonds, surely selling it will get enough to pay for the damages I've done to your equipment"

Lucy laughs saying "You destroyed our computer with your bare hands."

"It was making strange sounds; I thought it was a threat." Talio answers "Besides, I had no idea what it was used for."

"You're going to have fun trying to adapt to this world, kid." David warns. "Maybe I should stick with you for a while."

Lucy asks "You sure you want to do that, David? You're just a researcher who digs around ruins"

"I've got some skills that are useful, I am a good metal worker, and I've taken carpentry for a few years." He boasts. "I am good with my hands."

"Well we've got to clean that place out and bury our dead, our work is cut out for us." Talio states. "Are you experienced with using your hands, cleaning blood and removing dismembered corpses?"

David gulps "Uhm… No?"

"Damn, all right… guardians! We've got to clean this place out now if we want a place to sleep, let's go!" Talio orders , laying Arianna on the door he so expertly padded with assorted cloth just dropped on it. "Try not to wake up too soon."

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now Lucy…" Talio leans closer and whispers. "Don't suppose you can't have some supplies delivered to this location. Some clothes and tools, seeds, and some of those pasta things?" Smiling at the end of his question

Lucy smiles saying "Ill do what I can, I have to go, bye for now!"

"Oh, one last thing. That book, help me find the person with that name, please."

"Simple, I can help." She answers.

"Thanks."

After hours of cleaning, wood collecting, and setting up basic equipment, a meager camp is made inside the tomb in an area that is most livable. Talio rests as he watches the pokemon interact and work, while he tends to his minor wounds, and reads the book Lucy gave him. An alakazam teleports into the room holding a bag filled with assorted edible plants, berries and roots, lucky enough to even find wild onions. he then adds them to the stockpile, where David's aide shows a blaziken and gallade, how to work on preserving and canning them, while David is fussing over a water purifier not working like it should, but managing to fix it. Many of the others are using cord, tieing wood together to make extra bedding, while those who cleaned the bloody mess are outside cleaning themselves. He then looks behind himself to see Arianna coming to, and he turns around to sit beside her, cupping his hand over hers.

"Where am I?" Arianna asks, confused on what is going on.

Talio answers, saying. "You're in a safe place, for now."

"Talio? How long have I been out?" She asks. "What's going on?"

Talio then gulps, not sure how to say it, but proceeding anyway. "You've been out since I released you, and … Things went wrong, The people you see here, they are all that's left of the guardians, I'm sorry."

"No…" Arianna simply whispers

"You're always sorry for things that are out of your control, Talio." Arianna says, closing her eyes not wanting to show tears. "You've always been so remorseful for things you couldn't control, it's not your fault."

The two, unable to control their emotion and tears, hug tightly in their sorrow. Talio grabs her hand and looks in her eyes, saying. "It is my fault, if I had never waged genocide on humanity we would not be in this position."

"Don't say that, you did not know the possible outcome."

"I did, I believed I could fight them all on my own, I killed Legacy, Travis lost his friends and Enoch's heart darkened… and Ashley… I miss her."

Arianna frowns, then says. "You make a valid point, but I have faith you can fix everything. You can right your wrongs and create a new order, one that is loyal to higher morals."

"I promise with my very life, that I will revive our order, I will find the decedents of our people, and we will reunite every rightful guardian. I promise we will rebuild our home." He slices the palm of his hand, squeezing it as he continues. "I will stop at nothing to protect the remainder of our people ."

"Talio… why did you..." Arianna quietly whispers, smiling. "I'm glad I found you in that blizzard, you've always been a good kid. But where are Enoch and Travis?" She asks, not wanting to hear bad news.

Talio answers. "I have reason to believe Enoch is alive, his name is on this book; apparently he wrote it two years ago. And Travis?… If Enoch is around he is too, do not worry, all your sons are here, they just need to be found."

Arianna smiles, still red in the face from crying "Good, we will find them in time. But it looks like I've got some orientation to do … after I wash my face."

Talio weakly forces a smile "Yes, I need to rest. I will be busy tomorrow, because I will begin a search for Enoch and Travis, Good night."

**Well, I have revised chapter one. Not much change except the fact that I fixed many typos and errors in speech, improved some poor speech. yea Im illiterate.**

**This is Travis the ralts, goodnight HUUMAHNZ! Oh and before I forget the story theme is, Carry On - Avenged Sevenfold. (Waves)**

**Any writing suggestions, just say somethin.**

**Bye-bye :D**


	2. Same thing, new day

_Travis the ralts here, with chapter two. So read, enjoy, and survive my bad grammar cannon. (I got this one out quickly, so it will have errors... hot off the press.)_

Inside a modest room, on a bed is a sleeping, blue haired human who looks around twenty three. He enjoys the restful sleep he is having, dreaming of dead memories until a small phone on the bedside table begins to emit a high pitched ringing sound, waking the human up. He opens his eyes, revealing a glowing orange where the normal color usually is, and he picks up the device, bringing it to his head.

"This is Ian..." The human states, his voice still slow from just waking up. "When?" He pauses. "Is it that bad? Are they really hitting schools and hospitals?" He pauses, waking up immediately. "These people will soon know what a true monster is; I will be there, Jubilife… Thirty minutes." He hangs up.

"Today is not going to be a good day!" Ianfrowns, going to take a quick rinse in a cold shower to help wake up. He gets out drying himself and begins putting his clothes on, all black tactical equipment, and pulls a collapsible electric baton off the display on a wall putting it in the sheath on his belt. He then walks to another door; unlocking it and walking in as the lights automatically turn on, revealing on the left side an arsenal of advanced weaponry and gear, complimented with masterfully crafted blades. On the right, traps, explosives, and a table holding vials filled with assorted toxins and poisons.

He asks himself, with his naturally soft voice. "I wonder what I will use today!" He then browses the left side grabbing an M911 45. pistol, modified to fire darts and bullets, and makes sure to grab a few empty clips while he's at it. He then walks to his sword display, eyeing up his selection but choosing the oddball, an energy whip as he brings it down cracking it while electricity sparks on it. "I will need this today, love watching them twitch…" He then walks to the table and picks a glove up putting it on, and extending two, foot long blades , positioned like claws. He then browses the toxins. "Cyanide, no arsenic, no… Anthrax… Hell no! Atrophine, no… Seviper venom concentrates "From Ivan" ? When did I get this? , hm okay!" he then slides four vials into slots on the glove, making the blade tips leak the deadly liquid. He then loads the magazines with assorted toxic dart rounds, and the occasional explosive round.

"Time to go…"He says to himself. As he walks out, locking the door behind him. "Oh no! Almost forgot!" he runs to his mirror and puts contacts in, making his eyes appear a normal grey color. "Better!"

He then walks into the kitchen grabbing assorted fruit, eating it while he looks at a door to the basement with a sign that reads FUN ROOM. "I might get to use you today, old friend!" he happily states, as he leaves the kitchen. Afterward, he walks down the hall he opens a door, leading to a garage where an advanced motorcycle sits.(Similar to the Dodge Tomahawk) He admires the jet black paint with blue lines leading from front to back, as he sits on it, turning it on. The vehicle doesn't make a sound as he opens the garage door and drives out automatically closing it behind him. He then presses a button opening a large gate and speeds off onto the road in a secluded area.

"*Well, Another day another paycheck!*" he thinks to himself, as he listens to his favorite dub step mixes, exceeding speeds of 350 mph.

In Jubilife city, Due to having inferior equipment and training, local police and civilians are being taken out in rapid succession as chaos fills the streets surrounding the hospital, with the body count quickly rising. Suddenly an armored transport power slides into a small group of armed terrorists, smearing them onto the road. The side door then opens, and five heavily armed people charge out. They begin advancing on the enemy, returning non stop barages of punishment as they push the survivors into the mostly evacuated hospital.

Back with Ian, who is now in the outskirts of the city has to slow down, as he winds around cars and trucks that are slowly moving. He recieves a call and answers it, saying. "Lilly? Your there? What are the casulties? Save anyone you can, ill be there shortly!" He speeds up and advances quickly, but a fairly large man is in the way, Ian then screams. "Hey get out of the way!" The man turns around to see Ian pointing a pistol at him, causing him to get the hell out of his way.

Soon Ian makes it to the heart of the city and is forced to mind speed limits, he carefully makes his way to the Jubilife memorial hospital, and sees a small group of mercenaries, wearing all black like himself. He then finds a place to park and dismounts his ride, carefully approaching the groupand staying in cover. He is immediately recognized by two people, a fairly tall woman with very light skin black hair and green eyes and another black haired male, who is also tall and has red eyes. The two then signals him to hurry up.

"Took your sweet time Ian!" the woman yells over the gunfire.

Enoch defends himself, saying. "Sorry Lilith, you know I have to choose what I bring! You know, mixing stopping power with personal enjoyment. Yall get standard issue!" He says the last part, in a mocking jealous voice.

"Yea, tell that to the assholes who dug in at the hospital over there!" She says, peering over the cover, when a bullet lands only inches away. "Shit!"

"Well get the rest of your team and get better cover." Ian suggests. "I can handle this."

"Easy, lone freelancer we don't need you being a super hero again, makes me and my crew look bad." Lilith states. "Let me go with you!"

Ian laughs, saying "Well, fine. But you are not going to like how Ian rolls now, don't kill my vibe" He reaches to her. "Take my hand ill get us on top or the hospital."

She complies, grabbing his hand and the two teleport on top of the hospital. Ian charges his pistol, while Lilith charges her compact smg.

Ian asks. "How many are there?"

"About thirty. All lightly armed." Lilith answers. "Ready?"

"*Im always ready.*" Ian thinks to himself. "Ready."

Lilith kicks the door down and quickly darts in, gunning down the targets, while Ian simply and calmly strolls in. "Nice work Lilly, maybe we can get a drink after this." Ian offers, laying his hand on the floor. "There are three directly below me."

"No thanks Ian, I prefer mature men." Lilith laughs. "Well are you just going to sit there and waste time?"

Ian answers. "Eh, I don't bang co workers anyway…Oh, no… wouldn't dream of wasting my time… You go do your thing for now. I got a sickness to feed."

Ian then unclips his whip and makes a circle with it on the floor, directly above his desired target. He activates the electric charge, causing it to hold to the floor. Finally he rips it up making a perfect hole, as he falls in standing on the cut out floor that lands on top of a hostile, brutally crushing him as blood and insides ane strewn upon the floor. Before the other two react, he extends his wrist blade stabbing the person directly in front of him in the heart, injecting venom to ensure his death and bends backward just before the person behind him pulls the trigger, the bullet meeting the stabbed man's forehead. He then pulls out his pistol and fires a dart at the other target, causing him to fall on the floor, already foaming blood out his mouth.

He walks up to the man on the floor."Oh, stop it." Ian states, blushing "I know I'm good with poison, but you give me too much credit."

The man, who is slowly dying, closes his eyes in hopes for the end to come, as Ian continues to talk to him. "Hmm, I could let you live, but that would defeat my purpose being here." The man continues to gurgle and cough.

"You know, I like you. You're a real good listener, I might just save you." He states, softly. Then leans close. "But I'm going to expect something in return, information."

He then injects the man with an unknown substance, causing him to relax his breathing. Ian then picks the man up and teleports outside dumping him on the ground by an ambulance, immediately teleporting back in. He sees Lilith giving a group hell in close quarters, dealing bone shattering kicks and punches.

"Eh she's a big girl." Ian states, as other hostiles join in. "Oh good, reinforcements!"

He then teleports behind the last enemy, stabbing him in the tower chest and injects a large amount of concentrated venom. The man then screams for help and the others turn around to see their comrade with two blades sticking out his chest, and a man holding a whip?! The hostiles give what the fuck looks and raise their guns, Ian cracks the whip wrapping it around a soldiers head, twisting it off. As the mans body continues to twitch, he pushes the impaled man off of him and into the two others , he then jumps back onto the floor dealing two shots to each person, leaving them to their paralysis accompanied deaths.

Lilith walks in, sweating and breathing heavy saying. "Fifteen."

Enoch calmly and restfully answers. "Seven." He pauses untill the two die, then says. "Nine."

"I am winning, come on you don't want to lose to a girl do you?" Lilith teases.

"Actually I don't mind losing to either gender!" Ian answers, winking.

"Woah-wha?" Lilith asks, with Ian already being gone.

Ian heads back up to the roof and stands on a corner, seeing the people below he spots a runaway who quickly gets picked off by Lilith using a rifle; he peers over the edge saying. "Looks like the rest are back outside, and your people are givin it to em hard. see you on the bottom."

He extends his wrist blade and jumps off the edge, landing on an unsuspecting victim and breaking his back, killing him; the other three near him are quickly dispatched by his blade, dealing clean kills and a decapitation, he then shoots another, some distance away, with the dart gun, only to have an explosive round enter his heart.

"And that's how you kill like you got style!" Ian boasts. "But I didn't mean to kill the last guy, that's heart… shattering…"

Lilith, who is behind him states. "Killed more than you"

"Aye but I didn't even break a sweat, you did. Your even mouth breathing." Enoch points out. "Don't tell me you killed whoever was leading this?"

"Nope, she is alive, and an immortal." Lilith answers. "I know I know hand her over."

Ian then says. "A female immortal? Have her sent to my place, I'll get anything she knows out of her"

As the captured hostile is taken to a transport vehicle, her head explodes in a violent explosion of crimson. Ian, following his intuition, he follows the trajectory of the shot, judging it by the direction the majority of the targets brains went. He spots a lone sniper on top of a building, about to take another shot.

"Oh no you don't!" Ian yells and teleports near the sniper, who is actually a male human immortal. The silver haired man, shocked the human can teleport, darts off jumping building to building. Ian tries to teleport again, but is unable to.

"Wow, Why now?!" Ian yells. He takes off in hot pursuit of the man jumping across the same gaps. "Running running, why do they run?" He then gets called by Lilith. "Ian here, little busy chasing someone!"

Lilith, who is inside the hospital with her crew searching for survivirs, says. "There is an unmarked helicopter on the way, it may be with the target, don't let them escape ali-" Static, accompanied by explosions in the distance.

"Shit!" He yells out, seeing a pillar of smoke rising from their position. he then spots the helicopter getting closer and landing on a roof , with the sniper getting in. "Damnit!"

The helicopter takes off and begins its flight, and Ian sees only one option, jump. He does so with his wrist blade extended and buries them into the side of the helicopter as he slams into it. A soldier looks out and points a pistol at him, Ian grabs the man and tries to wrestle him out of the aircraft, the man manages to point the pistol at his chest.

"Shitfire." Ian plainly states and takes a bullet to the chest. Not refusing to give up, he punches the man and throws him out the helicopter.

He begins climbing his way to the engine located just below the propellers, he then grabs on and stabs the body with his wrist blades, ripping it open. And shoves his electric baton inside, disabling the helicopter mid-air. It begins its decent and Ian enters the helicopter, disabling the silver haired man and buckling him in, immediately doing the same for himself, but staying councious. The two pilots panic and look back at Ian, who simply waves, saying. "Goodnight."

Ian comes to, shaking the stress of the impact off, he unbuckles and stands up. He then looks at his chest, where the bullet hole is, and painfully, but enjoyably pulls it out with psychic energy. "I'm too old for this, but the pay is too good to stop."He laughs, immediately regretting it. He then opens a pouch and pours the contents on the wound, biting his lip. The chemical hardens, stopping the bleeding. He then looks at the two pilots, who are dead. But the sniper, amazingly unscratched, sits there, unconscious.

He then un buckles him and carries him looking at his watch. "Two minutes, my personal record." He whispers, proud of how fast he woke up. When a personnel transport pulls up and a badly burned and injured soldier falls out, Ian immediately recognizes him as one of Lilith's people.

"Oh shit, what happened?!" Ian urgently asks.

"The hospital is gone, bastards blew it up, and Lilith is in there." The injured mercenary pants. "Before things got really bad, she ordered me to get you and come back."

"Well let's not waste time, get in the back and watch this guy, can you carry him? I took a bullet." Ian asks.

"Yea, hand em over." The soldier answers.

The two return, and Ian sees the destruction before him, he pulls up to where the hospital was, leaving the vehicle. The mercenary then leads him on, climbing rubble and walking across the mess.

"What is your name, kid?" Ian asks

"Daniel Morrel, Sir." He answers.

Ian then asks. "Where is everyone else, did your team survive?"

"Yes, thankfully, but they're all injured pretty badly, except Soul.. Lilith is still in the rubble, we still need to get her out." Daniel answers.

The pair arrive at a spot where several fire rescue men and women work to save Lilith, one approaches the two stating. "It is too dangerous for you two to be here, you need to leave."

"Hold on, Let me through, I can be of assistance. But get Daniel here some help" Ian states.

"I'm fine, really." Daniel winces, as he almost falls. "Ugh… Damn…"

"You're going." Ian growls. "I'm not babysitting you."

"Get him fixed up." Ian states, holding him up. The man, somehow compelled, does as Ian says, taking Daniel to safety.

The group of rescue workers manage to get a heavy support off of Lilith, who is still pinned by rebar and more debris. "*Things are never easy are they.*" he thinks to himself. Ian slices his hand and allows blood to pool in his palm, it then glows and Ian focuses on the bars, bending them with the strange power from the blood, revealing the woman inside, He then stands back and allows the medical team to get her on a stretcher.

"Everything is going to be all right Lily, just hold on, ok?" Ian whispers to her as she opens her eyes, one being damaged beyond healing."

She opens her mouth, saying. "My team, are they…"

Ian answers. "They survived, Lily. So will you, promise." He bites his lip when he looks at her arm, which is basicly flattened, with bone sticking out in multiple places.

He stays behind as the life flight helicopter in the small clearing takes off after putting her in, he then turns around, walking to the transport vehicle where the immortal he captured is held.

"Another day another casualty…" He whispers to himself, as he walks to the vehicle, where a chained man sits, pissed about being in his situation. "I don't want to hear it, Immortal." Ian states.

"You have the same blood as I, Why do you side with these humans, Immortal?" He spits out, in a mocking voice.

"Because, in order to control monsters like you, an even bigger monster must exterminate them." Ian Retorts, ready to execute him. "But I'll let my HIA training deal with you, im sure you've heard what we do to captured immortals, hm?"

"You do not scare me, heretic." He growls.

"Oh, five minutes, and I could break you, make you beg for death, make you scream in fear like a child, who saw its worst nightmares come to life." Ian states. "I could even show you where absolute agony and boundless pleasure meets, but I have more class than that."

"You don't scare me."

"Really?"Ian asks, unbinding him. "Look me in the eyes."

He complies, ready to attack him.

"Take this knife, and hold it firmly." He whispers, handing him a knife.

He complies, confused as why he is given a weapon.

"Push the blade between your bottom ribs, close to the middle."

To his horror, he complies. As blood begins to stream out from the wound.

"Push it all the way in." Ian orders, still looking him in the eyes.

He complies, fear present in his eyes, being unable to look away.

"You new age immortals are weak, I dominate your minds, control your bodies, but I allow you to witness everything… Want me to continue, Immortal?"

"Please, stop." He whines.

Ian grabs the knife, twisting it, blade up. "The pain will NEVER stop! I will NEVER stop!" He growls "Its monsters like you, which give me reason to kill, its monsters like you, who took my people!" He pulls the blade up, severing multiple ribs and slicing a lung, causing the silver haired man to cough up a lot of blood. "Its monsters like you, WHO TOOK MY HOME!" He pulls the knife out, stabbing the man again and again, who squeezes his eyes shut from the pain. "IT'S MONSTERS LIKE YOU THAT FORCED ME TO BECOME AN EVEN DARKER MONSTER!" He roars, ripping the mans lower torso apart, but not finishing him. "You will not die today, Immortal." He whispers, as the spilled blood glows and covers the man's horrible wound, almost instantly healing him. "Your torment is far from over; you are mine now." The immortal, who had just received so much pain loses counciousness, falling to the ground.

He leaves the vehicle, to see a bandaged and shocked Daniel staring and pointing. "You're an…" He whispers.

"Say nothing, human. Lilith already knows." Ian states. "Oh good, my bike is okay. Hey Daniel, you should go to Lilith, keep an eye on her. "

Daniel smirks, and says "That's what I planned. Theyre taking every survivor to the HIA medical facility up north near Snowpiont. I think they can replace limbs with some cutting edge tech."

"Damn, HIA has the most cutting edge technology. But they never save lives without expecting something in return… If they are offering assistance to you, you're either lucky, or about to be experimented on… horribly. Well till we meet again." Ian says, tipping his head."Stay safe, kid."

"That did not help, Well im going to get that immortal out of my armor, Ill drive it to Snowpoint and make sure they don't do anything fishy." Daniel states, Limping into the transport vehicle. "Damnit theres blood everywhere!"

"Yea, sorry. Don't forget to have him sent to my place, the address is written in marker on his forehead!" He yells, holding his wound as he walks away.

Ian then dials a number on his phone, and calls someone.

"Professor, its Ian. I'm going to need you to get a hold of some hallucinogens, powerful ones." He pauses. "Yes those will work, how potent is it?" He pauses, and then smiles darkly. "Good, have them sent to this address." He types a proxy address, where he will pick the package up. "Thank you, I'll be there with payment." He hangs up.

"*Well better go before the damn surviving police ask me questions.*" He thinks to himself. He gets on his bike putting polarized shades on, as he turns his ride on, and drives away, to the meeting point.

After a few minutes of slow driving, he reaches the meeting point, where an older man stands. Ian smiles and pulls up, getting off his bike and shaking the man's hand.

"Professor Reyes, I see you came yourself, good to see you again." Ian states, smiling. "Well here is the money."

"Thank you old friend. Here, this chemical is hard to get, even for men of science, like us." Reyes states. "What are you doing with it, if I may ask?"

"Oh you know, the usual Experiment, testing the resistances of Immortals, see what makes them tick." Ian answers. "I'm still studying them."

"Why not join us again? You were our best scientist." Reyes asks. "This life of violence is unbecoming of you."

Ian answers. "Sorry old friend, I've got to aid humanity in fighting the enemy, maybe when the war is over I will rejoin the scientific community."

"Then don't let me stop you." He plainly states. "Farewell for now, friend. And remember, you need not hide your identity from me."

Ian tips his head in respect and jumps on his motorcycle.

"Till next time." He states, and speeds off, heading back home.

"*How long have I been doing this? I've been a knight, a musician, im an Immortal, I've studied in every field of biology and chemistry, and I've been a stripper..." He blinks twice, chuckling. "... I fell in love, only to watch her die, sought revenge, killed so many people, became an assassin, and here I am now, defending humanity.*"

"*I really do miss the old days, my family, friends, but they're all dead, all that's left is little T, and even he eludes me.*"

He stops on the side of the road, resting on the steering system.

"No emotion, no emotion, no emotion, no emotion..." He looks up, eyes glowing through the contacts, "Time for some grade a stress relief."

He then speeds off, exceeding the speedometer threshold, roaring back to his home in no time. He then hits a ramp, positioned outside the tall fence and jumps it, landing in his yard, where a few HIA soldiers are waiting with the captive immortal.

"Do you always do that?" A soldier asks.

"Only when I am in a bad mood, after that I either fuck bitches, or torture captives." Ian answers, pointing at the Immortal before him, who pales at the thought.

"Maybe both at once." Ian's eyes darken.

By now, the immortal is panicking, when Ian grabs his head and injects the hallucinogen into his neck; he almost immediately loses his sense of reality.

"Unbind him and go, I'll take care of the rest." Ian orders.

A soldier asks. "But he is free, aren't you worried he will get away?"

Ian looks at the silver haired male, who is freaking out at everything he sees. "Nah, he's too occupied thinkin that the sun is eating the sky."

"Oh…Kay, we will leave you to your business. Oh, before I forget, here is your payment." The soldier says, handing Ian a small case full of money.

Ian makes it disappear, teleporting it into his house. "Okay, now leave." He boredly states. "I've got work to do."

As the group leaves in their black van, Ian looks at the Immortal, who is in a visible panic. He then gets the idea to run into his home, change into a light blue T-shirt and jeans get fake blood and cover himself in it. Which he then limps to the man, acting like a zombie. When the man sees him, he begins screaming his heart out. (A/N If you've ever been drugged by your friend with a heavy hallucinogen, you would realize this is very terrifying and you wont fight, just scream and almost piss yourself.)

Ian then grabs the man by the throat, and drags him into his house, to the kitchen. He looks at the door that is labeled "FUNROOM" and opens the door after he unlocks it. Walking in the silver haired man sees a wide variety of torture devices; racks, burn pits, water tanks, and spiked electric chairs Ect. The immortal jearks around, screaming. "Sweet creator, you're a tourture zombie!"

He decides to strap him to a normal table, turns on a tv playing a several hour long horror movie, puts an IV of the hallucinagen in him, clips his eyes open to make him watch, and leaves him.

"*I think he pissed himself already, oh well. Got to get cleaned up for later… and heal this wound… Nah, I like the pain, Ill heal soon anyway.*" He smiles.

Going to the shower, he Washes the dye off and strips down, Soon he feels a presence, one he had not felt in years. "Christina..." Ian whispers, as a froslass descends into the shower, unfazed by the warm water, eyes glowing blue and yellow.

"What are you doing here, Christina?" Ian asks, in a defensive manner. "I'm trying to shower."

Christina chuckles and says "I figured I would come see you, but I did not expect to find you here, kid."

"You never show up without reason, tell me why you have come here, ghost." Ian hisses.

"I am not your enemy, En-" Christina states.

Ian, who is agitated, retorts. "You are not my friend, either."

"Boy, you've never liked me. Is it because of how I trained you?" Christina asks, floating closer to him.

Ian answers, saying. "You know why I do not trust you, ghost."

"Is it because of all the ways I twisted your little mind? The way I changed you?" She asks, in an innocent tone.

Ian then slams his fist into the wall, cracking it. He answers, saying "I embrace these gifts, being an immortal has allowed me to fight our dead people's enemy. And honor our pact with the humans, Im stronger, faster, harder to kill."

Christina, who is keeping things up, asks. "Why do you hide your true self?"

"Again, you know why." Ian answers. "What do you want?"

"To be with you, have you not missed me at all?"

"You were moms friend, not mine."

"She would want me to be here with you…"

"And try that same stunt again, Im sure it would have pissed her off when you came onto me."

Christina answers, saying. "Immortals need to be with immortals, otherwise our hearts break every Five to sixty years from death or abandonment because of out state."

"I have no interest in you."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Im into humans, after all, is that what you see before you?"

Christina then states. "You have been with these humans so long you think you are one of them, reveal your true self."

"No..." Ian states, ready to electrocute the ghost type.

"Show me yourself, Enoch..." She softly states, pressing her hand against his forehead, forcing him to glow and change form.

He looks down at his hands, to see three blue fingers on each hand, still standing six feet tall with a clear blue chest and back spike and blue hair.

"Tell me, why did you choose to be a gardevoir, Enoch?" Christina asks, honestly not knowing.

"There has never been a gallade in my family tree; it is why Saratavis gardevoir are so powerful..." He states, as his entire body glows with psychic power. "I believed evolving into this would give me psychic power, I was mostly wrong, immortality gave me the majority of my powers."

"So you finally gained psychic powers, tell me. What is it like to finally achieve something all of your kind is natural with; do you feel ashamed, or proud?" The froslass asks, smiling, because she knows she succesfully started a conversation with him.

Ian's expression suddenly darkens. "I went from the oddball kirlia with no great psychic powers, being made fun of by even the fully grown and supposedly matured of my species, to Knowing that I am now capable of killing any of them with my mind or bare hands in both forms. I feel pretty good about it, and honestly, I hate any ralts born that isnt my family."

"I find your darker self more... attractive, why do you hide it?"Christina asks, in a flirtatious voice. "But is that why you hate pokemon now? You abandon your species for humanity? You sound like a certain white haired human boy, who wanted to be born a cute, little ralts instead."

"Humanity has accepted me, I've achieved more here than my one thousand years of wandering and learning as an immortal gardevoir." Ian sadly states. "And please don't mention my brother, it just hurts to think about him, and mom... Leonard, Ashley, and yo-." He stops himself.

"Oh, I see." Christina says, blushing. "I'm not here to fight you or hurt you, I am here because I could feel your loneliness from Hoenn, it compelled me to find you." She whispers, looking into his glowing eyes, unable to tell if tears are running down his wet, expressionless face. "Allow me to be here, for you.

Ian pauses, soon saying. "Fine, but I have work to do, I'll need you to avoid the room in the kitchen."

"I understand... I'll let you finish." She softly sanswers, as she backs away through the wall.

Several minutes later, he steps out of the shower, still in pokemon form he walks to the sink, staring at himself. He looks at the countless scars up and down his arms from centuries of deep depression, he then whispers to himself. "I was so pitiful, back then… still am…"

He then opens a drawer that has a pistol with a supresser in it, as he picks it up he pulls out the magazine, seeing its loaded and rams it back in, charging it, saying. "I cannot forgive you for leaving us the way you did all those years ago, my better judgement says kill you, but I feel the sincerity in your regret, I cannot kill you…"

he pauses, then continues in thought. "* If I could have proteced my family, If I could have seen what Talios hate for humanity would do to us, If I could have stopped it all we would not be here… All of my faliures, the woman I love, gone, the remainder of the immortal guardians, im all that's left besides a small handfull of defectors. It was my task to keep the Amethyst guard alive… and I failed, now my past haunts me.*"

He then opens his mouth and puts the barrel in, eyes closed and shaking. "* This life of mine, more and more I hate it. Pull the damn trigger, do it you fucking coward, take the easy way out! *"

He then yells and pulls the trigger, but the gun doesn't fire. He completely stops shaking and opens one eye, then both. Ian then pulls the barrel out of his mouth and lays it on the counter pointed at the window, immediately the pistol hangfires and shatters the window, causing Ian to scream out, saying. "Fuck my life!" As he throws the firearm at the wall.

He squeezes his hands and looks back at himself, chuckling. "Look who is still standing... If only they could've seen how far I've come."

He walks out of the bathroom, thinking. "*Smile, you UN-lucky bastard.*" Glad he didn't kill her, or himself, and walks into his bedroom to see Christina holding up a painting of Arianna, Talio, himself, Travis, and another black haired blue eyed human, a girl. All wearing gleeful smiles, except for Travis, who is asleep.

He then frowns, asking "Where did you get that?"

Christina answers. "I've always had it, keeping it safe for her; I brought it with me to give to you. And what was the yelling about?"

Ian answers. "Well, thanks, and I hit my toe." He turns back to human form, teleporting casual clothes onto him. "I… I appreciate it." He thinks to himself, then adds. "Talio was always so happy when that girl visited him, he always said she was like a human sister to him. Her parents were immortals to my knowledge, it was always tricky for mom to get the two to visit."

The froslass takes a human form as well, revealing a relitavely short, five foot tall woman with black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a dark blue dress. "I finally learned how to do this, I also discovered if we dye our hair in human form, it stays that color."

"Finnaly!" Ian exclaims. "Now you can harass humans, too."

Christina blushes, saying. "You know I was UTI that time, right?"

"Heh, yea I know." Ian utters, unable to hide his solemn expression.

"You look worried, Enoch. Whats wrong?" She asks him, inching closer.

Ian answers, saying. "Earlier, I was on the job in Jubilife. Succeeded for the most part…" He pauses, sighing. "… But a friend, my co worker, so to say, was injured badly in an explosion. It's the damn Immortals, I swear! They just won't stop!"

Christina then sits right next to him, hugging him. "At least she survived; she will get better soon?"

"Hopefully, and it doesn't help knowing they're with HIA scientists and doctors right now. They're probably replacing parts of her with machinery." Ian leans forward, holding his face in stress.

She then says. "It will be okay, Ian. Just don't worry about it yet, it's out of your hands. Just relax."

"Hmnh… Yea... What do you want to do? Since I really don't have any plans…" Ian asks.

Christina answers, showing him a glass bottle. "Well, let's just live for today then, huh Enoch?"

"Time to get drunk, Heh, good times…" Ian states, forgetting about the immortal, who is still tripping balls in the soundproofed basement.

Christina's face brightens, as she says. "Just watch, things will get better, I can almost feel it!"

Ian fakes a smile, thinking "*I sure hope so, or I won't make it*" … "Well, crack it open. Let's celebrate for the fortune to come!"

There you have it, the next chapter. I'm glad I could get it out so soon. Maybe this will go smoother than I first believed.


	3. The search begins

**(Reads errors on last chapter, destroys keyboard) I Do not own pokemon! Just my little slave OCs...**

**Travis the ralts here, with chapter three of my series. (This one is slow so I used their history a bit)**

Talio opens his eyes after a not so restful night, to see most of everyone else asleep, he turns to look to his side and sees that Arianna is still awake and reading the book written by Enoch. He quickly gets up and picks up a bag of clothes he was provided the day before, then heads to a more private area to change. "Hmm, black or red... black." He debates with himself as he chooses what he will wear today. Ultimately chosing

After he slips on his black boots, he walks back out into the main area to see David holding a large mirror, pointing it at Talio, and saying. "Miss anything?"

"Not sure." Talio answers. "I've got more suitable clothes for entering human settlements, and I left my staff with Mom."

David asks. "Are you sure? Your hair sticks out like a fire type playing in the water with all those dark clothes... you should dye it."

"Kill it?" Talio asks, confused. "Why would I try to kill my hair?"

"Not kill, dye. Like color...So you don't attract too much attention..." David answers. "Let's face it. Your hair and eye color combination is rare, people will ask questions, and that's annoying. You want to stay incognito."

"I will keep my hair the way it is." Talio then says. "This is off topic, but what do you call this land we are in?"

"We are in the Sinnoh region." David answers. "At the base of the southern reach of the mount Coronet range, just south of Oreburgh city."

"Should I go there? Talio asks. "Could I find my brothers?"

"Probably not, you should check these other places first, here is a marked map." David states, as he hands him the paper. "These are all locations of places like this one." he states, pointing out the red circles that are on the map. "Go to heart home, there is a tomb like this one there.

"This is my home, in the southernmost reach on this range." Talio points out. "Is it still standing?"

David grimaces, saying. "The place is in ruin… its standing, but it's been empty for ages."

"I should've expected so much." Talio blankly states. "So how did you find this place?"

David answers. "It was not easy, this place was well hidden, in fact it was found on accident, after a plane crash. The impact killed everyone on board but it opened this clearing in the woods that was hidden from the world, the trees were probably not there a long time ago."

"Tell me about it, now most of my people are dead." Talio whispers. "Well, I need to get searching, wish me luck."

David asks. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"Stay here, they need you more." Talio answers.

"Good luck, kid"

Talio then goes to Arianna, who puts the book down and stands up, saying. "Are you leaving now? I will go with you, just in case."

"I won't deny I will probably need someone to go with me." Talio states. "I don't see why you should not come."

Arianna then says. "I'm coming regardless of what you think; I need to get out anyway."

"Well, are you ready then?" Talio asks. "Who knows what we will find in this new life."

"It's a little exciting if you ask me…" Arianna pauses. "…Good things are coming our way, we just have to work for it!"

Talio, in a state of grim determination, simply states. "Let's go northeast, to Hearthome."

The pair then leaves the camp, going to the small clearing nearby. And upon slight inspection Talio confirms that there was an incident in the area, where twisted metal and the occasional memorial marker dots the area. He pulls a cloth out of his bag and unfolds it, revealing it to be his cape; and then ties it to the largest piece of metal sticking a few feet off the ground, where the capes now flies low but proud.

He softly whispers. "If your deaths had never come when you came to this place… my people would still be trapped, hidden away to die, whoever you are, thank you."

"Let the dead rest." Arianna quietly states. "We will honor them when the time is right."

"Right, so… ready to climb?" Talio asks.

"And teleport." Arianna answers. "Let's go."

The pair begin to scale the mountain, and the two begin to converse about their past experiences. Talio, who would prefer to talk anyway, starts it by asking. "So, you never did tell me about your involvement it the war with the legendaries… what was that like?"

"Brutal..." She pauses, as she pulls herself up a large rock. "… By the time we assaulted their stronghold on this world most of our forces were decimated, it was me, Legacy, Christina, Leonard, and a few other guardians. We tag teamed most of them, but the titan legendaries were the real issue, we almost died there."

"And what of Arceus?" Talio asks. "Would she not defend her people?"

Arianna answers. "She was occupied fighting our allies, some immortals who were loyal to our ideals. They were all killed, but by the time she returned she was weakened, and then I fought her one on one. I managed to force her submission and became the third mortal being to defeat her. With our victory, the hold the legendaries had over us was broken, we were free."

Arianna frowns, and then asks. "You never told me much about your campaign against humanity, what did you do?"

Talio almost slips, but gets up the path, answering. "I committed mass murderer to stop the advances on non human races."

Arianna then asks. "You convinced our best fighters including Leonard and Christina to leave with you, and you all nearly wiped out humanity… without my or Legacies say … why did you do that?"

Talio answers. "Legacy and I never saw eye to eye, but I still agree with one thing he believed… Humanity needed to be beat down, they were out of control."

"So you burned every village and city you found?" Arianna asks, shocked at Talio's disposition. "You killed hundreds of thousands!"

"No offence mom but I made choices you and Legacy refused to make, besides, did you two not agree to make me arbiter? I will stop at nothing to protect our people, while most non humans would have rolled over and taken the beatings and slavery I stood up for what needed to be done. I still see the horror on countless children's faces as I slaughtered their parents, I watched as kings crawled to my feet to worship me in hopes that I would let them live, I freed countless non human slaves who fell victim to the growing greed, hatred, and sick pleasures of humans. When I die and Garitina rewards me with pain and torment for bringing my name, Retribution, to the world, I will accept it."

Arianna, who is saddened by this, asks. "You went from an innocent, happy child, to a ruthlessly cold killer… Where did the boy I raised go?"

"He picked up a sword and protected his family." Talio answers. "And punished the species who abandoned him in the first place. I will never love humanity, but I cannot forget my promise to protect them afterward" He pauses "…And the boy you raised… he would do it again if it meant finding his family."

On the last word, the two reach the top after teleporting the rest of the way. Talio then takes an aluminum flagpole and attaches a blue flag to it, marking the spot for future use. While Arianna looks on for civilization, and sees Hearthome in the distance.

"I think that's the place, we should rest a bit." Arianna then asks. "And Tal- What are you doing?!"

She sees Talio wrestling a tyranitar, who obviously has the upper hand.

"Put me down or ill eat you!" Talio punches the pokemon, which is not very effective. "Damn!"

Arianna rushes to the pokemon, ready to destroy it, but she sees it is actually protecting a nest. She then decides to try to reason with it.

"Garde gar garde voir garde voirr!" She screams with an urgent expression. "Garrrrr."

The tyranitar turns around, still choking the human who struggles to get free from the feral pokemon.

"Tyrann ty ranitar…" The behemoth growls, lifting Talio up.

"Gar gardevoir!" Arianna yells, waving her arms.

The tyranitar growls, dropping the human and allowing him to breathe.

"Uhn… damn, that hurt." Talio says, holding his neck. "What happened?"

"There is a nest, we need to move." Arianna orders, dragging him.

Talio continues to sit and hold his neck, with normal color returning to his face.

"Move it or ill choke you!" Arianna barks.

The tyranitar then laughs at seeing the fragile looking female ordering the human to leave, causing Talio to glare at it, earning a sharp slap to the back of the head.

"Ow! Why?!" Talio asks.

"Move soldier!" Arianna orders.

"YES MAAM!" Talio yells, hating his militaristic instincts. "Oh hey what's that?" He points at a small building with a cable leading to the lower area. "A way down!"

The two continue their way to the building and see a woman at the door. Talio walks to her requesting to use the cable, saying "Can we ride this thing down?"

"It will be Five dollars, sir. And you will have to wait." the woman states.

"Uh, I don't have it, never mind." Talio states, embarrassed about not asking David for some money. "Ill be going now."

Arianna asks. "What is wrong? Why are you coming back?"

"I don't have the money; but I could always take control of her mind." Talio suggests.

"NO! Don't do that!" Arianna laughs. "I think I have an idea. See this hook?"

"Yes…no…" Talio states, looking at the cable. "Anything but that."

Arianna encourages him, saying "I see no other option. Do you remember what you said? Stop at nothing to achieve our goals."

A fire immediately sparks in his eyes; he then grabs the hook and gets on his knees saying. "Grab on, were sailing."

"Let's do this!" Arianna yells, as she holds on. "CHARGE!"

Talio screams, more in fear than determination, as he runs at the cable full speed. The woman sees this and her jaw drops as she sees a gardevoir piggyback riding the human boy who is now riding the cable with just a hook, ultimately pretending not to see anything.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Talio screams, as Arianna simply cheers, screaming. "FLY BABY FLY!"

The two see a cable car coming up and they both panic, trying to figure out what to do. "Teleport us above it!" Talio yells, and immediately the pair is on top of it. A child pokes her head out the window and sees Talio looking over the edge; she then yells "You're crazy!" Talio, flustered by this, picks Arianna back up and continues his way down the cable. He looks back to see the shocked and dumbfounded faces of several people, and sticks his tongue out at them.

"This is actually pretty fun!" Talio yells, looking up only to see the hook being cut by the cable. "Uh oh…"

The hook suddenly breaks, as if waiting for him to look at it, and the pair fall into the lake underneath, only feet away from shore. Talio pulls Arianna out while fishing for his bag, mumbling "Lucky... were lucky to still be here."

"What the hell happened?!" Arianna yells, angry that she's wet. "You weren't supposed to let go!"

He shows her the hook, saying. "Its still in my hand, it broke."

Arianna then asks. "Oh… wow, how fast were we going?"

Talio shrugs, saying "I'm not too sure, but we've got to keep moving… we've got a long way to go."

Talio and Arianna finally get to Hearthome after a few hours of travel, luckily catching a ride from a train headed to Snowpoint, and immediately the two are at a loss for words at the sight of even the simplest of things before them. The pair then wanders the street, looking for anything familiar.

"I'm glad humans still speak this language, I can read the strange glowing signs" Arianna states. "Hey, there is a jewelry store!"

Talio sighs, saying. "Don't you think there are more pressing matters?"

Arianna turns to him and shakes him. "I was thinking we sell those jewels you have!"

"But… they're my collection…" Talio pouts. "Fine… desperate times need desperate measures I guess."

Talio walks in and looks at the variety of jewelry, and his eyes widen immediately when he sees the selection of polished diamonds, rubies, malachite and many other precious stones. *They are much smaller than mine, but it reminds me of my old collection, I've always liked the bright colors they have, despite how people view me. They think I am greedy, but I just love how colorful they are…*

"I see you have taken a liking to these, they are all hand cut and polished!" The man standing behind the counter, then proudly asks. "Interested in any of them?"

"No, I actually came to sell mine." Talio sadly answers. "I need to exchange these for more… appropriate currency." He then lays a cloth bag and unfolds it, revealing thirty large assorted ten carat oval gems which look carefully polished.

The man looks at them, and suspiciously asks. "Where did you get these?"

Talio looks back up to him, saying. "I've had those most of my life; they're part or my old collection."

Arianna walks in, next to Talio and says. "I figured you had a field day looking at all the selection here, so I came in."

The man, who is shocked, asks. "Your gardevoir talks?!"

"…My?..." Talio asks, confused. "She's my mo…"

Arianna covers his mouth, using telepathy. "*I spoke to an espeon before I walked in, just say I belong to your mother.*"

"Like I was saying. She's my mothers. She sent her with me because I'm carrying all these." He says, pointing at the gems.

The man picks them up and walks to a small table, saying. "Well I still need to check these; I've never seen diamonds like these before."

"What do you mean you belong to my 'mom' you are my mom." Talio quietly whispers. "I don't like this."

"SHHHHH tut tut tut! You are human." Arianna whispers. "Just swim with the current, we are in their domain."

The man walks back, saying. "Needless to say I am very surprised you own these! Where did you get them?"

Talio answers, saying. "Most of them were mined, cut and polished by me. "

"Well, these are too expensive for me to buy, seeing these run for about forty five thousand a piece"

Talio sighs, saying. "I just need to exchange them. I'll take fifteen"

The man jaw drops, saying. "Well, I'll buy one. Let me get the transaction finished, kid."

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid!" Talio growls under his breath, face palming. "Why does everyone call me a child?"

Arianna pulls his hands down, saying. "At least he doesn't seem dishonest, that is a good thing."

The man walks back, saying. "Okay, here is the money… now listen… you take this, stay safe, and head straight home, you're carrying more value than everyone in this city."

"I know, I know." Talio laughs. "But don't worry; ill just cut an arm off if that happens."

The man sighs at the thought, and asks. "You aren't going to have problems, are you?"

"No he is not." Arianna intervenes, as she pulls him to the door. "He is a good boy."

"Okay, so now we have… paper currency… a lot of it, I guess this is good." Talio states. "What should I do with this?"

"Keep it hidden!" Arianna whispers. "I do not trust many of these humans."

Talio then says. "Tell me about it… well this map here says there is another ruin nearby, I kinda wish there was someone with us here who was more familiar with this place."

Arianna suggests, saying. "Let's start reading minds, maybe we could find something useful."

"This one is going to buy food." Talio states, after reading someone's mind. "I like him already."

"Wow, kid." Arianna then asks. "Are you always hungry?"

"Yes." Talio plainly answers.

Arianna then says. "Well, we do need to get food, let's follow him."

(At the store)

"I cannot find any nuts!" Talio yells, startling several people around him. "I guess we should get help…"

He then sees a man stocking products, and walks up to him, asking. "I need help finding nuts."

"Uhhh…" The stocker utters. "The fruit and nut mixes are in snack foods, I can show you."

Arianna then tugs on his arm, saying. "I'm going to look for something, be right back."

"So… where you from?" Talio awkwardly asks the stocker. "I'm also assuming you have a name? Hopefully…"

The stocker stops at the snack foods, and answers, saying. "I've been here since I was born, and I'm Damian, you?"

"I'm Talio. And sadly, I do not know where I'm from"

Damian then asks. "That sucks, and how did you teach the pokemon to talk?"

"Uh…" Talio fabricates a story, saying. "My mother taught her a long time ago, when they were both young."

Damian turns directly to him, saying. "Pokemon that learn human languages are often frowned upon, well… it actually depends on the persons age, that usually effects their opinion. There are more older people who don't like it. Young trainers however, love talking with them, it is good company. And some pokemon will not judge their friends, especially her kind. But be careful, I've seen their loyalty become very bloody due to misunderstandings… well, mainly for gallade."

"I know, I've seen it" Talio shudders. "Young psychic pokemon gravitate around me, and then other types follow. I actually got rushed by a small force of raltses, believe it or not."

Damian answers, saying. "Don't mind me saying, but that would be fun to watch. If a psychic trusts you other pokemon will without question. I can teach pokemon to talk, but it's not easy… Unless you teach them at a young age it's hard."

Talio smiles and offers. "Someday I may require your services, then."

Damian nods and says. "Well, here are the items you're looking for, later."

"Hmm, better..."

Talio then grabs bags of assorted dried fruit and nuts, as well as several bags of jerky as Arianna teleports to him with a glass bottle of clear liquid in it, smiling. "Found it!"

Talio face palms and says. "Really? You would not wait for that?"

Arianna shrugs, saying. "It has other uses… just watch, some day my little friend will save you."

"WE shall see!" Talio sighs; walking to the front where other people are taking the food they are buying.

When he gets to the checker, the young woman looks at Talio, asking. "Did you come here just because the drinking age is lower? Because you cannot leave the city with it."

"Uuuuuh, it's not for me?" Talio plainly states. "It's for her."

"You have a party pokemon? Awesome…"

"Just act like it's for me." Talio says, while winking.

The lady then says. "You still need to prove your eighteen, do you have your card?"

"Uh, yes… here is this… wallet thing." He says, showing her the open wallet with no card in it, while he slides a few hundreds across the counter.

"Oh, okay… that works." She says, accepting the bribe.

"The total is 64.17."

Talio gives her another hundred, and the woman looks at him carefully, asking. "Your not one of them spooks are you?"

Talio answers, saying. "I could be, but everyone loosens up… time to time…"

Her eyes narrow on him, and she says. "Uhuh… Well, thank you for your business, come again!"

The two quickly walk away, leaving the girl surprised that she just accepted a very illegal bribe.

"Well that was easy." Talio says, smiling. "Humans still value money over honesty…"

"You're the one who bribed her…" Arianna states, winking. "You're just as bad."

"No I am just good at manipulating these… humans." Talio smirks, and then says. "We need to move, Put all this in my bag."

As she puts everything into Talio's backpack, a screen displays a news reporter, saying. "Just minutes ago a series of explosions were reported in the Jubilife memorial hospital for humans and pokemon, followed by gunfire from what is believed to be a faction of anti pokemon separatists, who begin killing off trainers pokemon, but gunning down any trainer willing to protect them, there are an estimated sixty human deaths with pokemon victims being doubled in numbers… A group of mercenaries were able to repel the enemy and save many of the survivors, but the price of their heroism was being caught in another explosion that leveled the hospital. Rescue workers are currently searching for survivors… This is Brendan Harkens, Sinnoh news on channel eleven"

The two then see live video footage of people working to free trapped survivors in the burning rubble.

"Whoa, that's bad. Let's go" Arianna states, as she activates the staff, making it extend to normal length.

Talio asks. "How do you do that?!"

"I'm not sure, I just do it." Arianna answers. "It sure is handy though."

"Okay, let's keep on going." Talio says, pulling his map out. "The next tomb is nearby."

Later in the evening the pair arrives at their destination, only to see several pokemon and humans standing and waiting.

Arianna closely looks and says. "I see two blaziken, an alakazam, and three humans… all low ranking Immortals…"

"What do you say we ambush them for once?" Talio asks, taking his backpack off. "Or we could just walk up and stomp them."

"I've got an idea…" Arianna states.

"Let's hear it." Talio says.

Arianna tells him. "Help me pick some of these blast seeds…"

(Above the enemy)

"I… do not like this…" Talio states, as he stands above them on a branch, holding the staff and fiber wire.

Arianna approaches the six, acting like she is looking for something hidden, and a human walks up to her. Arianna says. "Garr gardevoir garrrdeeee" The human answers, saying "Uh, I do not understand you, but you should not be here, it is not safe." "Garrrrrde" She says as she toys with the weapon the human is holding, a one handed axe. "Don't touch that!" "Gardevoiiir" She pulls it away. "Hey!" Arianna than says, "Now." And as the man opens his mouth to talk, he gets lifted up into the tree by Talio, who knocks him out, alerting the others to his position. He then drops the staff, impaling its blade through another humans head, and Arianna uses psychic powers, shooting blast seeds at the remainder, causing carnage induced screams. Talio then drops the man, and jumps down, taking the staff.

"That was easy, but from that angle… it looked so wrong." Talio mentions, with an uneasy expression on his face.

Arianna then says "Oh well, I got a nice axe!"

"The alakazam was doing something to the door." Talio says, pointing it out. "Maybe the door is giving them trouble."

After a quick inspection, Arianna says. "The text states only a Saratavis can open it."

"I'm assuming it needs your power." Talio assumes. "Try it."

Arianna puts her hands on it, and feels a powerful barrier. "Yes, I need to take it down… simple."

Her eyes and arms glow, and then she forces large amounts of psychic energy into it, causing the barrier to glow and split, making the sound of shattering glass.

Arianna smiles, saying. "Only our bloodline are gifted with naturally superior psychic ability"

Talio then forces the door open, causing it to fall back and break. "Woah, that is a thick door."

The two venture inside, and realize the main room is very small, with halls leading to other chambers. As the pair walks in, a gallade, with unusually silver eyes walks in through the middle hall, asking. "Are you followers of the amethyst guard or the immortals."

Talio answers, with his hand on his sword handle, ready to use it, saying. "I am Talio Saratavis, the head legate and arbiter of the amethyst guard remnants, who are you?"

"I am Legion, of the Amethyst order... If you are the Talio I believe you are, then my role here is complete." The gallade states.

"I remember you, your one of the six!" Talio states, in a surprised tone.

Legion, then says. "Yes I have taken on true immortality like the others, I no longer need sustenance to continue, but now I can become mortal again."

"What was your purpose here?" Arianna asks.

"To keep those kept here alive by regularly feeding energy into their prisons; this was requested by a young ralts, another Saratavis like you."

"Travis?!" Talio asks, eyes wide. "How long has it been?"

Legion answers, saying. "Close to one thousand years, maybe more. But he visits regularly, he kept telling me he travels to all the others and visits them too."

"All of you are still here?!" Talio asks.

"Yes, human. Now lower your voice." Legion requests.

Talio answers, saying. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Now, to do what you came for, I will help you free the others here."

Talio walks into one of the halls and finds five of the same prisons that he was kept in, he then walks to the middle and feeds psychic energy into all of them, causing an unexpected calm release, as the occupants fall out only to have Talio suspend and carefully bring them to the floor.

"Ill come back soon." Talio says as he goes to the next, doing the same thing as before to release the others. The prisons open, revealing humans in light armor. "So they supported recruiting humans after I was gone."

In the third room, there was only that was one sealed. Talio walks to it and feels a familiar aura.

"No way…" Talio says with a smile on his face, as he opens it. "Leonard!" As a shiny lucario opens his eyes weakly.

"Tal…" the lucario utters, before losing consciousness.

"Do not worry brother, it will be ok." Talio says. "You're free."

Talio then hears commotion in the main room, and immediately goes to investigate. He is shocked to see Arianna wrestling a human down and head bashing her several times. "Shit! What happened?!"

Arianna answer, saying. "She freaked out on me." As she lays the now unconscious human down. "You get everyone out?"

Talio answers, saying. "Yes! Leonard is here!"

"No way!" Arianna happily exclaims.

Talio empties out his pack completely and says. "Stay here with them; I'm going to get food for everyone." Talio states, as he takes off, running back to Hearthome with just an empty bag.

(In the city)

Talio rushes back into the store, making a b line to the snack foods section, taking all of the preserved meats. Damian, who is on another shift in the evening, asks him, saying. "I'm surprised you came back here again, can I help you?"

Talio answers, saying. "Yes, are any of those boxes jerky?"

"Yes these three are, why?"

"Thank you!" Talio yells taking the three boxes as well, throwing them into his basket.

"Whoa… Hungry?" Damian asks.

"Got a lot of mouths to feed… got to go."

He then goes to the checkout, and the boy at the register is flustered at the sight of all the bags, but proceeds to check them out. The boy then asks. "Why do you need so many?"

Talio answers, saying. "Going to feed a feral hydreigon, why?"

"Sweet Arceus, why?" he asks.

Talio answers, saying. "Why not?"

"The total… is four hundred eighty three dollars ?!"

Talio simply says. "Okay! Here is the money."

The clerk looks at Talio like he is insane as he opens all the bags, pouring the contents into larger bags, and then putting those in his backpack. He then says. "Keep the remainder sir… I must go, my people need me"

The cashier then asks himself. "What the hell just happened?"

Talio quickly heads back into the woods, on his way to the others when he feels a powerful psychic presence. "Who is there?" He receives no answer."Who is following me?!"

Talio sighs and turns around, only to be impacted by a red and white missile. "DAMNIT" Talio screams, ready to draw his sword while the large creature holds him down. Before he does so, the pokemon lowers its head to reveal a pair of large, yellow eyes, happily cheering in a childish voice, saying "Talio! I missed you!"

"Latias?!" Talio yells in pain as the dragon nuzzles him. "You are hurting me!"

The latias continues her harmless, but painful assault, gleefully ranting. "You have been gone so long! Brother said you were not coming back, but you're here! He is going to be happy to see you!"

"Stahp!" Talio coughs "Ow, stop it! Ah!"

"I'm sorry…" The latias pouts, and then asks. "But how are you alive?"

"By allowing many others to die in my place." Talio says as he stands up, and then says. "But I have to continue moving, come with me if you want. But try to stay in human form around the others, don't want everyone panicking over a legendary following me around, that would be bad."

"I know I wish the others would accept us." Latias states. "Its sad that just because we are legendaries they don't like us."

Talio frowns, saying. "Your guilty of association with Arceus, the Amethyst guard would never accept your kind among their ranks."

"Okay, I understand." Latias states, turning to human form. Becoming a girl who looks around fourteen, with pink hair and a white dress with a pink scarf.

"You look exactly the same as when we last met!" Talio falls back down, Laughing.

"I've gotten taller!" Latias exclaims, as she lifts the human up with psychic power. "And stronger!"

Talio then suggests. "Well, want to test that out and do a long range teleport?"

"I know where it is, I saw you there… but I fell asleep waiting for you to get out of there. Well are you ready?"

"Yes… take us there, I need to get back." Talio says, as the human form legendary simply blinks, sending the two close to the entrance.

Talio, who is glad to be back, says. "Thank you Latias, I need to get things finished here. Want to come with me?"

She simply nods, and walks behind him into the structure. Where most of the pokemon and humans are now active. Arianna sees Talio and smiles, but is immediately shocked to see someone else following him. She quickly walks to the two, sharply asking. "Who is this, Why is she following you?!"

Talio answers, saying. "Mom, you know her, act like its nothing or she could get hurt."

"Is she… Latias?" Arianna asks. "You have grown since I last saw you."

Latias, then quietly says. "Hi, miss Arianna. Its good to see you again."

Talio opens the bag, handing it to Arianna, asking. "Have you told them, Are they okay?"

Arianna answers, saying. "They know everything already, they did this in secret like us, but they were prepared."

Talio relaxes in relief, saying. "Good, I am glad they've taken this well… there is food in here, its preserved meats, but it works."

Arianna scratches her head after feeling the weight of the bag, but takes the bags out and walks to everyone, saying. "There is food here, it's not much though. Eat now because we are going to do a night march to the others immediately!"

"We should avoid the city." Talio suggests. "We should also get sacks and harvest plants on our way."

"Good idea, I will see to that."

Talio then looks at legion, asking. "What will you do now, just stay here?"

The gallade, who is walking away, says. "I will leave you to your task, I will come to you when the time is right, Talio." And at on that word, he vanishes.

"The sunset is here, Are you ready?" Talio asks everyone, and then says. "We will climb the range, head south and descend into camp, Make sure you are all ready!"

Latias walks to Talio, saying. "I need to go. Arceus already knows your back, but your supporters are trying to keep her from sending an attack."

Talio then says. "Thanks, I need the help. Also, tell him I need help finding my brothers and that any visiting ally must be in human form until further notice."

"Got it, stay safe!" Latias says, hugging Talio.

Arianna states. "We have a long night ahead of us… get ready before we go."

**This one was frustrating, a lot of scenes were cut out for later use. There are two more open spots for OCs, just remember, they are regular human mercenaries, for now. If they have any synthetic limbs to replace badly damaged ones have at it, give the traits of these technological upgrades. I need two of the following... a medic, an engineer, a demolitions expert, or a pure psychic. No need for back stories.**

**LATER HUMAAHNZ!**


	4. Amiss times

**Travis the ralts here with number four, Oc applications thanks to and a buddy of mine. Also, in the near future I will probably be accused of plagiarism again for a certain concept detail, it was a co-op creation, we have equal rights to the immortal bloodline but each are different versions. No more hate. S!**

(Ian and Christina, two days after the Jubilife incident)

Ian and Christina, who are both in human form, dismount his motorcycle in a small lot next to the Snowpoint pokemon center and quickly enter the building. Ian removes his heavy coat, fussing about the cold, while Christina simply walks in, wearing light clothing.

"I hate the cold!" Ian states, shivering insanely. "I still don't understand why HIA is based here!"

Christina then turns to him, answering. "The very low temperature makes many people not want to live here, a perfect place to conduct experiments on the unlucky bastards they have, and if they escape, the cold will kill them before they reach town… If you ask me I would say they are smart for doing so, and after they beat all the major crime syndicates to petty opportunists, they were revered as heroes. Honestly, I believe they are monsters, but are a necessary evil when the enemy cannot age or die from natural means."

Ian then states "About them, I'm still not sure where immortals came from, or the truth about the powers in their blood, after all my research with Reyes all we found is that every immortal, despite species are very powerful psychics. However, many never unlock their true potential… which is good."

The two continue to walk through the building, which is mostly empty, until Ian passes a room with a woman sitting at a desk. He then back tracks, peering into the room and taps on the open door.

"May I help you?"

Ian walks in with the woman looking straight at him, down to the computer, and back up to him, saying. "Good evening mister Saratavis, How may I help?"

"That's not my name!" Ian exclaims nervously. "Why did you call me that?"

The woman answers, saying. "You're at the home of HIA headquarters, we knew who you were before you entered the building, Enoch."

Ian then says. "I'm… not going to ask questions. Well, if you know me then you probably know why I'm here, right?"

"Yes, and I can help." The woman then states. "Head to the small train station behind the building, it arrived from Hearthome minutes ago, it will take you to the HIA hospital, it's hard to miss."

"Thank you, and could you tell me about a patient?" Ian asks. "I'm looking for Lilith Mackenzie."

The woman answers, saying. "I'm sorry sir, but for security reasons no information leaves the employees there. You will have to go there yourself."

Ian then holds his hands up, saying. "Arceus, forgive me for wanting an easy way!"

"Come on, let's go to the train." Christina states, quickly turning around and walking on.

"Right behind you." Ian mumbles, not wanting to be cold again. "Let me get this thing zipped up."

Christina slows her pace and looks at Ian, asking. "So, you never told me about this Lilith. Who is she?"

Ian answers her, saying. "She is a mercenary like myself, she is a blade and gun type of woman, although she does have years of unarmed martial arts training. We run into each other multiple times a year, even had a few parties. There are others too."

"Like who?" Christina asks. "I have never met them before."

"Well there is Soul… I am not even sure if that is his real name, but I respect him, I was his boss once, and he is not one to talk. He has a wicked katana though I've taken care of it for weeks now, and with aura powers he is capable of reading subtle motives, he is the team's recon unit. Last time I checked he and Lilly were looking for an immortal stronghold, to no avail. He also has a nonhuman family, meaning he understands their languages."

Ian pauses as the two enter the train, and then proceeds talking. "There is also Daniel, now I don't know him well, so I read his thoughts…and I realized there is something WRONG with that kid, He has worked for several crime lords, including some Nicolai dude, and shot up dozens of immortals to Swiss cheese due to a bad history with them. He is mentally unstable, meaning he had to know someone to be trained in the Sinnoh military. There are two others but they are new blood, I do not know them."

"Have you always been around these guns for hire?" Christina asks. "I never thought you would live this life."

Ian answers, saying. "I was a scientist… well, I still am, but I decided that life was not for me, so I took up this job."

"Hey, look outside…" Christina requests, pulling Ian to her. "It's so beautiful. Do you remember coming out here?"

Ian answers, saying. "Yea… it's where mom found Tal…" He steps back, and sits down. "I miss them more and more every time they cross my mind."

"You deeply loved them both." Christina states, as she is walking to him. "Someday comfort will find its way to you, don't worry."

After a mostly quiet ride the rest of the way, the two arrive at their destination. As they exit the train, they hear a few people who work on the train talk about a kid and his gardevoir that rode the train by grabbing onto the side. Ian passes the two by, not taking what they said to mind as he steps outside.

Christina looks at the massive fortified building in awe as Ian quickly walks in, trying to get out of the cold. Inside, the main room is large, with multiple steel pillars supporting the floors above and a multitude of clerks and reception workers filing papers and making requisition forms on materials needed.

"Busy as ever!" Ian speaks up. "This is the pinnacle of human ingenuity. The Human International Alliance, aka HIA has developed many weapons and commercial technologies, as well as being the moderator between the regions. This is the most advanced building in existence. Come on, I've been to this places hospital, there's good food."

Christina immediately brightens up and asks. "Does that mean we can eat first?"

Ian answers, saying. "I don't see why not, let's go."

Inside the kitchen, the two make their orders and wait for food while Ian holds onto his hot coffee.

Christina, who has a face expressing deep thought, asks. "So why is there an immortal in your basement?"

Ian almost spits up some of his drink when he remembers, and exclaims. "Oh no, I forgot to beat the shit out of him today!"

"Whoa, what!?" Christina asks. "Is that one of the things you do, torture people?"

Ian answers, saying. "Well, I do it for these guys. They hired me after I interrogated one of their executives, who was leaking information to the highest bidder. I get deep connections and the pay is great!"

"That…" Christina states. "That doesn't sound like you."

Ian then says. "In conclusion, he is just meat, Ill dispose of him once I get what I need out of him."

"I'm worried about you, Enoch." Christina says, reaching for his hand. "You used to be such a sweet boy."

Ian pulls his hand back, saying. "You got to do what you got to do, but I am glad you're here. And what happened to you finding my darker side more attractive, hm? "

Christina sadly says. "Why would you be like that, and don't bring that up!"

"Why not?" Ian asks, lifting his hands. "I don't have much else."

Christina closes in on him, saying. "I know the good boy in you is still there, I will find him."

"No, you won't." Ian laughs. "Don't worry about it."

Christina shrugs and sighs, saying."I give up."

Ian then winks, saying. "Good, I was about to take you home and make you love my bad side…"

"Wai- what?!" Christina asks, red in the face. "I am old enough to be your mother!"

Ian shrugs, saying. "Eh you're not my mother, and you have attacked me before, so…"

She hides her face and simply says. "Shut up."

Ian then says. "Will you give up on your little plan?"

"Maybe." Christina answers, while chewing.

Ian stands up and leaves, heading to the main desk while Christina continues to eat.

"Hey, can you help me?" Ian asks the man sitting down. "I need to find a Lilith M."

The man types on his keyboard, saying. "Yes, her operation is complete. She is in the in room thirteen; may I ask your relation to her?"

"Co-worker." Ian states. "I need to see her."

He man then says. "The door is unlocked, you may enter now."

Ian walks in to see the woman already standing and looking out the window, simply saying. "Hey."

"Lilith, I'm sorry." Ian quietly states. "If I had known…"

"But you didn't." She says, turning around revealing a glowing, synthetic left eye. "None of us knew."

Ian gasps and walks closer, saying. "Lilly, what have they done?"

Lilith answers, saying. "They gave me a second chance; they want me to join them in return."

"What, why?" Ian asks. "Are you going to?"

She bends the fingers of her new cybernetic arm, saying. "I don't see a reason not to…"

"Why…" Ian whispers. "Why would you give yourself to these people?"

"They want to make us HIA anti immortal assassins. Soul has agreed and Daniel doesn't mind."

"What about the other two?" Ian asks. "What do they think?"

Lilith looks down, saying. "No one thinks they will make it, their injuries were severe."

"So." Ian says. "What was all done to you?"

Lilith then says. "Well as you can see my eye was replaced, my whole right arm was replaced and my right leg was savable… mostly, Its tendons were replaced and some synthetic muscle was put in. and amazingly, I can feel in these new limbs, but my eye… the sight is different, I can't explain it. The technology is amazing, only a day ago I was unable to move from the pain of the injuries, but they repaired the lighter damage and replaced the heavily damaged parts. They even saved my ability to have children"

"Are you okay with this?" Ian asks. "Things just won't be the same."

Lilith answers, saying. "I'm sure Ian, don't worry, not everything will change."

Christina then walks in, saying. "So this is Lilith? I figured you were shorter."

She simply answers, saying. "Yea, I get that a lot."

"Well I'm Christina, one of Ian's old friends." Christina states.

Lilith shakes her hand, saying. "You already know my name, but I didn't know you were into older women, Ian."

Ian laughs and says. "It's not like that; she is basically my mother's sister. So, how is soul?"

Lilith answers, saying. "Why don't you ask him? I think he is in here."

"You guessed correct." A voice says, as a cloaking field fades away, revealing a six foot tall red eyed black haired male in silver and blue assassin armor. "Ian, it is good to see you again."

Ian then asks, saying. "Hey! You weren't hurt?"

"Not severely, only flesh wounds." He states, standing straight whit his hands behind his back."Daniel is getting paranoid; he thinks they're going to hurt Lilith."

Lilith states. "They will probably try."

Soul then says. "Saying that doesn't help."

Daniel then walks in, saying. "We need to get out of here, but our comrades are still being worked on. I'm going crazy in here!"

Lilith then says. "Calm down Daniel, everything will be fine."

Daniel just leans against a wall, saying. "The moment they lay a hand on you I'm killing a lot of people."

"Do not worry." Soul then states. "We will both protect her."

Ian claps once, saying. "Well, I hope you two ar-"

The door opens, and a brown haired green eyed woman rides in on a wheelchair, saying. "I'm alive! ow…."

Lilith, Soul, and Daniel immediately surround her, patting her shoulder and greeting her.

Lilith then asks, saying. "Ashley! We thought you weren't going to make it, soul was freaking out on us when he saw you under the knife."

Soul, who is reddening fast, quickly says. "No… I knew she would be fine!"

Lilith then asks. "Why did you activate your suits mask?"

"No reason." He says. "I just wanted to see if it still works."

As the four converse, Ian and Christina exchange comments on what they see.

"So…" Christina asks. "They always this close?"

Ian answers, saying. "Yea, it's their own little family. I was the leader back then. It was me, her, and soul at the time, but I went lone freelance"

"You left them?" Christina asks. "Do you regret it?"

Ian turns to her, saying. "I do now; I left to protect them from HIA influence."

Lilith and the others leave, making Ian assume they went to eat. The two exit the room and follow the four closely, with Ian checking the time on his phone, only to see a message from Reyes reading. "Go to Canclave city, there is an underground stronghold with insurgent forces stationed there, they are holding captives .So I would suggest you use your skills to deal with them soon, also… stay incognito , there is nothing worse than getting captured by an enemy that wants to sell or kill you."

Ian puts the phone away, whispering. "Got it."

"Hey Chris, I need to go." Ian states. "You can stay here or go back to my place; I'm leaving my ride here for you."

Christina looks at him, asking. "Where are you going, do you need me to go with you?"

"Not now." He says. "Just get to know them better for me, and stay safe."

Ian then makes a b line to the elevator and presses the button, as the door opens he sees a woman standing inside, waiting for the elevator to continue. He then walks in and looks at her holotag that says 'Lucy S Marco' He looks at her face and she immediately looks back at him, smiling and saying. "Hello." He smiles back, about to talk to her, but the door opens and she walks out. Disappointed by this, he waits for the elevator to reach the bottom floor, when it opens; he walks to the main desk and says. "I am leaving a friend here to visit with Lilith M, make sure she doesn't get into trouble, thanks."

He then makes his way outside into the cold and realizes a blizzard hit, he the moans. "Of all the frekin times I could have needed to go!" He runs out into the tree line, and when he reaches a good distance from the building he goes into his pokemon form, thinking to himself. "*I sure hope I can still long range teleport…*" His eyes then glow brighter than the contacts can disguise as he brings his hands together, forming a glowing ball as energy is sucked into it. He then kneels and slams it into the ground, causing an explosion of energy as he vanishes.

At Ian's home, things are peaceful until a violent teleport makes a small crater in his garden where the gardevoir now kneels. "Gar, gar, gar, gar, devoir garde!" (damn, damn, damn, damn, my damn garden!)

He storms into his house, heads straight for the kitchen, and opens the door to the fun room. As he walks down he smiles when he hears the immortal struggling to get free, being unable to summon his powers.

(**Viewers digression is advised.)**

"Sorry I forgot about you!" Ian exclaims. "Did you miss me?" He asks, still in his pokemon form as he delivers a sharp haymaker to the man's face.

"What the fuck, let me out of here you crazy pokemon!" the man demands.

Ian smiles and pulls him up by the head, stating. "You're not in the position to make these vain demands." He then head butts him, breaking his nose.

"Damnit, what do you want?!"

Ian then asks, saying. "What do you know about the Conclave stronghold?"

"What the hell, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ian then rips the straps off and picks him up by the throat, warning. "I swear by the six, I will fucking rape you with a shock baton if you do not spill your guts!"

"What the hell! I don't know anything!" The man screams to the best of his ability while being choked.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Ian whispers, turning to human form while he holds the immortal up. "Now you're going to feel pain!"

"ITS YOU!" He screams, trying to get away as Ian repetitively slams his fist into his stomach.

Ian drags him to a small pit of burning coal, saying. "Now you can be a good little immortal and play along, or I will do far worse to you."

"You… Will not break me!"

He laughs, softly saying. "Let's see." As he flips him onto the coals on his back, causing an immediate reaction of screams and cries. Ian quickly drags him off and drops him, allowing the immortal to writhe on the floor in pain, asking. "Are you going to talk?"

"Fuck you!" He groans.

"Not what I wanted to hear…" Ian teases, as he throws a rope onto a steel support above him and ties his feet together, pulling him up and hanging the immortal upside down, over a vat of cold water.

"Talk" Ian simply orders.

The immortal laughs in a defiant tone, asking. "About?"

Ian sighs, and submerges the man into the water and waits two minutes, pulling him out far enough for him to start breathing, only to quickly drop him back in, waiting thirty seconds. He then pulls him back out and asks. "Truth for air?"

"Fuck off sick bastard!" The immortal spits.

Ian dunks his whole body in and dips his shock baton inside pressing the button on it, causing the man to convulse in the water. He pulls him out, and notices he is not breathing, so he delivers a sharp blow to the stomach, smiling at the result of him coughing water and breathing again.

Ian grabs his hair and pulls him very close, threatening. "You got blood and piss in my pool, I suggest you talk… before I kill you."

The immortal, who had previously read his mind, says. "You want to know something? You act tough, but your just an insecure little gardevoir, hiding in human form, who has with no family, who failed to protect his human lover and fails at anything to do with happiness, your all alone… It's pitiful."

Ian, who is hiding his rage, cuts the rope and drags him by his hair to a fixed pot over a gas fire. He then picks him up, showing the Immortal the pot, asking. "You know what this is?"

"Warm water?" The man laughs. "It doesn't look very-"

"WRONG!" Ian yells cutting him off, grabbing his left arm by the elbow, and submerging his arm into the now sizzling and popping oil as the Immortal jerks about, screaming.

Ian yells at him while keeping his arm submerged, saying. "You want to know something else about me? I torture your kind, I mutilate the bodies and minds of immortals, I break them." He then releases him, allowing him to fall back, with the man almost in tears from the pain.

The Immortal opens his mouth, ready to talk, but Ian covers his mouth, saying "The mental barrier surrounding your secrecy is strong, but I've also opened your mind, I have seen every detail of your life, your past, your fantasies, your nightmares… Let's dive into your mind."

"MMMNHH NNNMM" The man cries with his mouth covered, as vivid memories of things that were done to his lover begin to fill his mind. By now the man is crying, like a heartbroken child.

Ian thinks to himself. "*I understand your pain, immortal. I also lost her in a similar way.*"

Ian frowns and releases him, saying. "I take no pleasure in this method of torture. I will release you from this pain, and wipe your memory, If only you tell me… everything you know about the Conclave stronghold, understand?"

The man nods, and Ian injects him with a pain suppressant, sitting him up.

"What… do you want to know?" the immortal asks, still in shock from reliving a nightmare.

"Your name, first." Ian states.

"Kaiden Willis." He answers.

Ian sits in front of him, saying. "Okay, Kaiden. Start from the beginning."

Kaiden pauses, and then says. "In the southern area of Conclave city there is a base of operations for human followers of Immortal ideals. Yes, they worship and serve us; in return we do not make them thralls. But I digress, the outpost is underground mostly and is accessed via elevator, there are other ways in, like infiltrating through ventilation, entering through another building or waste disposal. There is usually between fifty and seventy people, meaning you will need a full team if you wish to attack, to go alone would be suicide. If you want access to the stronghold through the elevator you will need a special holotag or hacking skills. Also, it is a major hub for human and pokemon trafficking, there will probably be hostages. It is believed HIA already has spies among them, but those are rumors."

Ian cuts him off, saying. "That's enough, get up. You're going home after I bandage your wounds."

Kaiden then says. "Oh, good. I can still get up…"

As Ian fakes his smile, he helps the immortal up. Kaiden then walks in front of him, numbly saying. "For a minute I thought I was a dea-" BANG!

The immortal slumps to the floor with a bullet hole through the back of his head, as Ian holds up a pistol, saying. "I promised to release you from this pain."

He dials a number on his phone, calling Lilith. "Hey, Lilly…Harkens dead? I'm sorry but there are other matters, assemble your team ASAP and get to my place, Find a man where you are named Reyes; he can get you here when you four have recovered. I got to clean up a mess, bye."

He hangs up and sighs, Ian then picks up Kaidens corpse and carries him to a furnace dropping him in it before he closes the door to it. Afterward, he grabs a hose and sprays everyining down, washing the blood from the surfaces.

"I am not alone anymore…" 

About three hours later, in the late evening, Ian hears his garage door open followed by the sound of a motorcycle entering it. He smiles and walks to the door and opens it, immediately getting tackled into a hug by Christina.

He looks down to her and sees that she a depressed expression. He then asks, saying. "Hey, what's wrong? It's not like you to be sad."

"Their friend didn't make it; I couldn't take the anger and sadness much longer."

Ian realizes she is tired and leads her to the guest room, saying. "Just get some sleep; we don't have much to do for the next few days."

As she lies down Ian walks away, going to his bathroom. He walks in where the pistol is still laying on the floor and picks it up saying. "I need to get stronger; I need to steel myself for the events to come." He then points it at his reflection, making a faint sound of gunfire. "Besides, we've all got to die eventually."

After three days of relatively mundane tasks and living, Ian gets a message from Lilith that reads. "On our way, be ready."

Ian looks at his phone, saying. "I am." As he works on a vast selection of firearms and explosives. "Were bringing that stronghold down."

In the mid afternoon, the others enter through the front door, wearing solemn expressions on their faces. Ian walks to Lilith, asking. "What exactly happened?"

Lilith breathes deeply, saying. "His brain suffered too much damage, the nano bots weren't enough to repair the damage… I swear, he looked fine! I should have known he wasn't okay when he wouldn't talk!"

Ian pulls her into a hug, saying. "They tried, but at least everyone else made it. He died a mercs death, let him rest without tears"

"My people trusted me…" She sadly states. "…I failed him, and this happened to us." She adds, showing her new arm, with a convincing but synthetic skin cover.

Ian pulls her forehead to his, saying. "We cannot regret our choices in life, if we do we will not die at peace with ourselves, and any moment could be your last... Remember that, friend." He then smiles, thinking he should practice what he preaches.

Soul, who is standing beside Daniel, asks. "Lilith informed us that there is a stronghold in Conclave city. In memory of our companion, we must have retribution. When do we strike?"

Daniel, who is toying with a combat knife, states. "My fingers are itchy, we need to find these assholes, and gut them alive."

Ian releases his hold on Lilith, asking. "Are your people always bloodthirsty?"

Lilith smiles, saying. "They want to avenge their friend, can you blame them?"

Ashley, who is still unable to walk, levitates instead of standing saying. "I may not be able to join you, my spine is damaged, but it's being repaired by verrry tiny machines…. Heheh, tiny machines are inside of me." She frowns at the end of the statement.

Ian scratches his chin, saying. "You know, I had a human model exoskeleton, but I gave it to some poor handicapped kid last week, you will have to sit this one out."

Soul, who is familiar with Ian's home, leads Ashley to a different room. While Ian lays out a paper map of conclave city onto his glass table by his couch, pointing out possible stronghold entrances. He then says. "According to some of the resources I've collected, the base, or stronghold is not very large, being roughly half the size of the hospital we were in, now I know we can get in through here." He then points at a small x on the map. "This is a place someone told me about."

"Who?" Christina asks.

Ian frowns, saying. "My guest."

Christina frowns and looks back at the map, saying. "When are we going?"

"We?!" Ian asks. "You are staying here!"

Christina , who is annoyed by this, asks. "I've been around longer than you kiddo, I know what I'm doing."

Ian asks. "Do you know how to kill an immortal with your hands?"

Christina growls, saying. "Just gimme an automatic shotgun!"

Ian double face palms, saying. "Fine, but no using ice powers, remember, they think we are human… keep it that way."

Christina's eyes narrow on him, saying. "Are you sure?"

Ian answers, saying. "Okay, she knows I am an immortal, but that's it. Nothing else, but I'm going to get the others."

Ian calls Lillith, Soul, and Daniel into the room, telling them. "Okay, you guys are going in my van; I will go ahead on my bike to get a garage and hotel for the night, and then the early morning after we will infiltrate the stronghold. Now I'm not sure, but there are probably humans and pokemon being held there against their will, if there are we will be tasked with getting them out."

Soul and Lilith go to Ian's armory, taking necessary equipment to his van, while Daniel loads needed magazines. Ian leaves the three to their work and goes to his motorcycle, turning it on. He walks back into the armory and sees Daniel holding his m-60 mg and wearing a slim juggernaut suit, saying. "Oh hell yes…"

"Take it; we will no doubt need a heavy weapon." Ian states, causing Daniel to immediately run to the van in an excited manner. "Heh, kids…"

Soul opens Ian's sword case, taking out an advanced collapsible katana, saying. "You took care of it, thank you."

Ian frowns, saying. "That monster is sharp; I have lost way too many sharpening stones to it."

"Unfortunately for you, that is good for me." Soul laughs.

"Yea, yea…" Ian then pulls a Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle off the display and looks for Lilith, when he finds her he whistles and throws it to her.

"Just like my last one!" Lilith exclaims, smiling. "Do you keep an eye on us?"

Ian answers, saying. "Im your old boss, I know your style. You like compact but effective weapons, soul won't touch a long range firearm, and I'm assuming Daniel uses heavy weapons."

"Yes, and Ashley is the psychic." Lilith adds. "She doesn't need weapons."

Ian then comments, saying. "Well you've got a little motley crew going on; well I'm going ahead now."

Lilith then asks, saying. "Why not teleport to your desired location, after all, you are a psychic."

Ian answers. "I am a powerful psychic, but only because I'm an immortal, if I wasn't id be powerless …So due to my limited powers I can only do so much before it gives out for a while, and I expended a lot getting here instantly so I still need more time."

"Ill see you there, stay safe."

Ian nods and goes to his garage to refuel his motorcycle, and as he waits his TV advertises an HIA recruitment commercial, that is saying. "Is your teen a psychic? If so, he or she is eligible to receive military training in anti-immortal psychic combat. Benefits include but are not limited to life insurance, free medical care, free housing, and physical conditioning gene therapy. Talk to your kids today about giving their lives to the most elite military in the world! HIA global defense, achieving the impossible every day."

As the commercial ends, Ian face palms, saying. "The old commercial was better."

"Let's go, Ian." He whispers to himself as he mounts his bike, riding out, to conclave city.

As he arrives in Conclave, which wasn't very far to begin with. He finds a hotel with garages and enters the building, immediately going to the desk to ring the bell. A gallade walks to the counter and stares at Ian, almost as if he knows Ian is not human. Ian holds his hands up, saying. "My money is still good, right?"

The gallade carefully eyes him up, asking. "Why would you want to be a human?

Ian answers, saying. "Because my unusual spikes are desirable for making expensive psychic amplifying jewelry."

The gallade smiles, and then asks, saying. "Really? Well pardon my questioning, but why are you here?"

"Simple, I heed a place for the night."

The gallade then sighs, saying. "Ill get him, wait here."

After a moments wait an older man walks to the desk, asking. "You're here for a room, right?"

Ian silently nods, giving him a few hundreds and says." Just give me the key and ill fill out the paperwork later."

"Guess you don't like waiting, here is the key."

Ian thanks him and looks at the key, which reads. "ROOM 8"

He walks outside and sees that Lilith had just arrived. He waves his arm to the left and runs to garage door eight, unlocking it. He pulls the door open and signals Lilith to back in, which she does.

He pulls the door down, locking it as Soul opens the side door and steps out, holding his katana and saying. "Ash came, she is our getaway driver."

"How?" Ian simply asks.

"I can move my feet now, still can't walk though."

Ian smiles, saying. "You will be up and running tomorrow, just take things easy."

Ashley nods and levitates away into the main part of the hotel, followed by everyone but Lilith, who is now working on equipment packs for her crew.

Ian then sits next to her, asking. "How are they taking it?"

Lilith turns her head to him, saying. "Soul feels terrible about everything; Harkens saved him from the debris, that's why he got out with only broken ribs. He feels as if he should have died in his place, so he is angry. You know how he is, he won't admit it, but he has emotions too. He wishes to take it out on the enemy, can't blame him."

Ian obviously feigns a smile, and says. "This life is what we chose, they take our companions, and we take their lives."

At that, the two fist bump, saying. "Unsung heroes to the end."

Ian puts a hand on her shoulder, saying. "Ill take care of this, get some sleep."

Lilith smiles, saying. "You are too kind, what about you?"

"I will sleep soon, don't worry."

As Lilith goes to her room, Ian picks up some papers that were attached to a small device and reads through them, after a few sentences he smiles darkly, saying. "Boom…" Afterward, he moves on to finishing Lilith's work through the night.


	5. The Reunion

_**I am back i am back :D YAY! hated these last few weeks, things get better though.**_

After several days of scouting and finding another tomb which contained mostly humans, Talio is faced with a troubling issue, verbal and physical conflict between human and non human guardians.

Talio is standing on an elevated position as he waits for Arianna to begin the announcement. As she approaches, she holds her head and calmly growles. "These headaches, I hate them.."

She then asks. "Are there still problems? I thought I resolved this!"

Talio sighs and answers, saying. "You know humans, yes, some of them are quite pleasant, but the majority have a chip, and feel superior to their non human brothers and sisters, you tried to settle things without punishment, but still members assault each other over various reasons, being distrust, jealousy, or a plain sense of superiority, honestly I believe you should execute the trouble makers and display their bodies as warnings to the other trouble makers as warnings."

Arianna's face shows aggravation as she retorts. "You believe everything has to be paid in blood, you're just like Leg…" She pauses.

Talio then says. "Legacy…"

Arianna frowns, and asks. " Like he passed into you. Did you believe he was right the whole time?"

Talio looks her dead in the eyes, which startles her due to his inability to make eye contact with anyone, as he states. "He was right, our ideals were wrong, we run a military not a society. We are not a home to civilians; we are all warriors, bred and trained to kill legendaries and immortals, nothing less."

Arianna frowns at the claim, but decides to worry about the problem at hand. She whistles at the crowd of humans and Pokémon to draw their attention, but is not heard. Talio holds his arms out lifts random humans in the crowd, viciously slamming them into the ground, yelling. "Obey your leader!"

At that, all of the guardians fall into place and listen, as Arianna speaks to the crowd, saying. "People, I understand your displeasure with our situation. Our home is gone, our people are broken, I can relate to this loss. But if you fight amongst yourselves we cannot advance, we will not be able to coexist as long as this keeps up."

Inside the crowd, a human states. "Why would we listen to a nonhuman whore?!"

Immediately after, Talio orders Leonard to bring the man to him, the man vainly struggles as the lucario drags him and throws him to Talio, who catches him and asks. "What did you say, human?"

The man tries to speak, but is immediately stabbed in the shoulder by Talio's dagger. Shocked by this, Arianna tries to pull him away, asking. "Are you crazy, you're going to kill him?"

"This man has slandered his superior, according to the laws of the Amethyst guard, he must die."

"This is not the way… Talio, I am ordering you to release that man!"

Talio kicks him off the stand and onto the lower level, stating. "Despite being an arbiter, I will do as you wish, but being polite will not earn these humans respect, show your iron fist."

Arianna scowls, saying. "If you know leadership so well, then you do this, teach me to do MY job boy!"

Immediately Talio asks the crowd, saying. "Raise your hand if you know me." All of the non humans raise their hands, as well as a few humans. Talio then asks. "Keep your hand up if you know my reputation." All the hands stay up.

"Good!" Talio says, clapping once. "Those of you who aren't ignorant, teach the ones who don't know me, and if you're a psychic, show them... You are all dismissed."

Arianna, who is shocked by the card her son just pulled, asks. "Why would you order your followers to do that?!"

Talio answers, pointing at the diminishing crowd and saying. "Because I know how to make someone respect me, remember my younger self? Disrespected by all? In the sparring pit I beat and slashed respect into the majority of those non humans, not as a human, as one of your kind. I understand your languages perfectly, something you still need to do. But I know what you're capable of, you raised me, I saw you destroy a group of high tier immortals, with your mind!"

Arianna gets angrier, saying. "Are you calling me a weak leader?!"

"No" Talio plainly states. "I love and respect you mom, you are a natural leader, I know it, and He knew it. But you need to get over the merciful standards you follow, be kind to the loyal and brutal to the disobedient, but never force an immoral choice. Yes you are an inexperienced leader."

David runs to Talio, saying. "You need to see this Tal, there is a tomb in conclave, and humans there have opened it!" He hands Talio a paper and he reads it, saying. "Humans following immortals? Insanity! Is this accurate?"

David exclaims. "Fresh report, what do you want to do?"

"Does that thing you call an ATV still work?"

"Yes, it does. But take this, it's a long range comm. unit, I just got them."

Talio looks at the device asking. "How do I use it?"

"Put it in your ear, just leave it there."

Talio puts in the device and states. "Get the ATV thing; I'm going alone this time."

Arianna then says. "Your not going alone, what if you get hurt?"

"Then I will return, you know I can keep going even with injury."

Talio goes to pick up his new equipment, a black collapsible tech bow with a quiver of about thirty super thin arrows, a jungle combat knife, two standard combat knives, a pair of brass knuckles and new fire proof armor padded with an unknown substance under casual clothes, being a grey shirt and blue jeans with black boots. He looks at a pokemon league cap, but disregards it for black sports sunglasses. He then selects a box of temporary hair dye, choosing dark blue.

After quickly changing and dyeing his hair Talio asks Arianna and David, saying. "So, how do I look?"

They both nod, and David says. "Just like an average teenager, good work, just keep the bow concealed and the knives hidden, and remember what I taught you about that vehicle."

Talio turns the ATV on and revs the engine, saying. "I will return." He then speeds off to Canclave city.

Leonard walks to Arianna asking. "Follow him?"

Arianna nods and he follows him, running at full speed.

As Talio is riding the four wheeler David connects with him, saying. "Hey man, put on the helmet, it's nice to keep the head protected."

Talio looks around, saying. "By the six, I can hear you talk… where are you?!" He then frowns as he hears muffled laughter.

"The thing you put in your ear, it allows us to talk at long distances. Now about the helmet, put it on."

Talio complies, and sees a gps display on how far he is from his destination. He asks David, saying. "How far am I?"

"Your not far, just keep it up."

About forty minutes into the ride at top speed, David alerts Talio, saying. "A group of people are attacking the place, there are five people, and two are confirmed immortals, possibly a nonhuman in disguise. They are unleashing hell on the base, you better find out who they are."

"Got it." Talio answers.

"Remember, you may have an advanced bow, but guns are far deadlier in even the untrained hand. Be careful."

Talio growls and increases speed, saying. "I will not fail."

(Ian, ten minutes earlier)

"So is everyone ready?" Ian asks while he sits in the van with everyone else. "Daniel, are you taking that juggernaut suit?"

He picks up the M-60, saying "Hell yea!"

Ian smiles and tells Soul. "Remember to keep that cloaking device handy comrade, and try using at least a pistol."

Soul simply gives a thumbs up and begins meditating in preparation for battle.

Christina, who is aiming down the hologram sight on her shotgun and says, "Click click, love these things. Ian, you ready?"

"Yep, you ready Lilly?" Ian asks. "This is a joint operation, non contract; we will not be making money from this."

"That's all right, this is for Harkens." Lilith states as she straps on a combat machete.

Ashley speaks up, saying. "We are almost there, be ready people! Soul, your job is to plant a bomb on the designated 'Entrance' that Ian's friend told him about. Forget the door; you will blast a hole in the wall with your tape bomb. Lilith, Daniel and Christina will provide fire support. Ian will infiltrate behind and kill from the inside while you do recon and stealth killing, once you complete your task you will follow Ian and aid him, follow his orders. Once we secure the place we will rescue the prisoners and level the place. Any questions?"

Everyone inside remains silent, while Ian's facial expression shifts from bored to impressed as he shakes his head in a subtle manner. Immediately everyone leaves the now unmoving van, and as they prepare their equipment Soul goes invisible. The van then drives away and everyone take cover as soul approaches the bomb point and plants a tape looking bomb on it and hides. He tells them via earpiece that he is ready, Ian detonates the primed explosives and the wall is ripped apart and falls in on itself. Soul quickly dashes in, quickly decapitating three people as he ventures deeper into the base. Behind him he hears gunfire and smirks as he climbs the roof support and turns off the stealth to conserve energy, proceeding to scope everything out.

Outside, everyone is firing on the enemy while they attempt to push the small crew back, Ian injects a syringe into himself and his pupils shrink. He then bursts out of cover and everything slows down to him, he advances while he guns down the opposition as they poke their heads up, he signals everyone to advance and Ian begins killing at a faster rate, making sure to cover them.

He then thumbs points at Daniel and orders to advance, very aggressively. He does so, charging in with his M-60, and gunning down the survivors or hiding as bullets simply ricochet off of the heavy armor plate. Ian signals Lilith to advance, and as she passes he tell her. "Do what you do best."

Lilith charges electricity in her cybernetic right arm and smashes her fist into a man with it, completely paralyzing him. She then shoots down three people and pulls out her machete, slicing the man's ribcage in a bloody mess. She then kicks down a door, revealing a few hiding enemies that she quickly fills with bullets. Another grabs her and attempts to slit her throat, she stops his blade and kicks his knee, breaking it, immediately she takes the knife and buries it in his skull bringing her fist down on the handle, pushing the whole knife in.

Christina, who is unable to use her ice powers charges in with her shotgun while blasting down anyone in her way. She comes face to face with another enemy, and rams the barrel into his belly button area, pulling the trigger twice and the man grabs the barrel and coughs blood, she kicks him down and runs on top of a box and summons a deep red ball, firing it as a thin, blood powered beam at another hostile as it cuts him in half. She joins Ian, who just finished ripping a man apart with psychic**. **She then stands beside him and fires on a group of enemies who just ran in, tearing them to pieces.

(Talio, present time.)

He is riding through the trees and water, not slowing down for anything as he begins to hear strange sounds. He winds up on what looks like a road, made of black stone and yellow lines, he looks to his left and sees a larger and more armored looking version of his vehicle heading straight at him. His eyes widen in horror as he peels out in an attempt to avoid it, and succeeds in doing so. He sighs in relief, and then continues on to conclave.

Ten more minutes into the ride, Talio sees a peninsula where a small city sits. "David, there is water in my wa…"

"Just follow the road there."

Talio then says. "I think I have found my way there!"

David, who is back in the camp sits at a desk and asks. "What is it?"

He hears Talio say. "I'm going to jump onto this boat from the rock that is sticking off the cliff, like a flat staircase, if that makes sense."

He almost falls off the chair, yelling. "That's a hundred foot drop, you will die!"

"Dying is for battle, Talk to you soon!"

Before David can talk he gets cut off. "I think he wants to get killed! He is about to hit a ramp into a boat that is very far down."

Arianna looks at the screen which displays everything Talio sees, immediately jaw dropping, she then exclaims. "I hope he is going to use his powers to soften the impact! I don't want to bury the kid!"

Talio then drives at the rock formation, yelling. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me!"

He goes air born and gets completely silent, focusing the best he can. As he gets closer to the water he glows in pink psychic energy and teleports with the four wheeler onto the boat. He opens his eyes and sighs again as he rests on the steering handles, waiting for the boat to dock. He puts the earpiece back in and is assaulted by loud swearing in excitement. "Tal, you made it!"

"Yea, made it." Talio sits back and continues. "That was scary."

The two exchange random thoughts while he waits, and in a few minutes the boat docks. Talio shrugs, saying. "I think black hair and green eyes are more attractive, but that's just me. I think I've arrived."

"Yea, you did. Be sure to get there now, they have just breached the external defenses and are now raising hell from within the base."

Talio turns the ATV back on and immediately heads to land; he sees the crosswalk and crosses it, barely missing someone who was leaving the boat. "Okay I'm on my way."

David then tells him. "There is a way in through the building across the street, Hide your ride and get in there!"

Talio finds a large bush and pushes his ATV into it, and then he covers it up and looks at it to see if it's hidden. Smiling at the result, he goes into the building David mentioned and uses telekinetic to locate any passage, confirming its presence in the building.

He then walks in and sees that it is like comparable to an inn from his time, only that there were drinks being served. He walks up to the counter and is immediately given hell about how old he is.

One of the men says. "Hey, kid. What are you doing here?"

Talio growls, saying. "I am here on a matter more important than the degenerate."

The person who asked the question walks up to him, saying. "You better watch that attitude, punk."

Talio smirks and sizes him up, asking. "How many people have you watched die? How many more have you killed, better yet, how many females have you fucked, None?"

The man, easily a foot taller than him, and twice his weight asks him. "How old are you?"

Talio smirks when he remembers the social dos and don'ts, choosing to lie, he says. "Eighteen."

The man goes for a punch directly in his face; Talio allows the hit to land, saying. "Is that all you've got, human? I've courted stronger mortal women than you, although we are equals let's face it, typically less muscle mass..."

The man pulls back his fist, to see that even though he drew blood, it didn't faze him.

"Tal, Get the hell out of there!" David warns. "They're all pissed at you!"

Talio closes his eyes, breathes deep, and reopens them, he quickly palm strikes the man with psychic energy so hard, audible cracks are heard throughout the building. The man practically vomits blood as he falls to the floor and Talio kicks the same spot. The man spits out more blood and Talio smirks at the pitiful creature, saying. "Scum of the earth, you dare try to function in normal society? This is the home of free and safe people."

He picks the man up while his fist glows with purple psychic energy, looking into his and everyone else's minds, warning. "You all better be dead or in hiding when the guard takes over, or I will eat your fucking sanity with my mind."

The man weakly asks, saying. "Who are you?"

Talio whispers, saying. "Talio Saratavis, Or Laniu, Take your pick."

Talio drops the man and asks. "Do any of you know about the passage under here?"

No one says a thing, so Talio grips the floor with psychic energy and rips it up, breaking a hole into the built over passage, He then says. "To whoever the owner is, Come here."

The presumed owner, an aged mobster whose appearance shows great strength and wisdom says. "I'm your man, but was going to need you to do something about this." As he points at the hole.

"Yes, that's what I wanted. Here, this surely is enough to fix this whole place up." Talio states, handing him a stack of hundreds. "Fix your place and fill this hole with cement behind me, It's a door to darkness."

As Talio climbs in, the man tosses the money back, saying. "The names Nicholai Varkov, kid. And don't worry about the money; I'll have one of my employees fill this."

Talio looks confused and says. "Talios Saratavis, but everyone calls me Talio, or Tal. Are these your people?"

Nicholai smiles and shakes his head, saying. "I am here on business, it's not even my place, but I know you Saratavis… Your young brother misses you."

Talio's eyes widen as he asks. "Where is he?!"

Nicholai states."You will meet him in due time, but destiny may need something else from you before that happens."

Talio, who understands, nods and descends into the passage. Nicholai then makes a call and says. "Step one; wait for the human to return… He is the confirmed Saratavis we are looking for; he even mentioned the old order… step two is now in act."

"Good, it's about time." A voice says,

As Talio climbs down, he begins to hear commotion from below, he let's go and falls to the bottom, quietly landing. He removes his casual clothes and cracks a glow stick, beginning his search for a way out of the dark room.

He eventually finds a doorknob and tries to open it, but growls as he realizes it is stuck. His arms glow as he grabs on and pulls harder and harder, eventually snapping the lock. He carefully opens the door and hears erratic footsteps coming his way, he waits until they get close then kicks the door open, slamming it into one of them as he jumps out at the others. They raise their guns but Talio dives between the two, thrusting his two combat knives in to their stomachs, he then pulls them down and twists the knives out, pulling organs out behind them. He looks at the dazed man and smirks, slamming his psychic energy glowing fist into the man, killing him. He looks at his equipment and finds a tomahawk; he smiles and loots the body of the weapon, attaching the sheath to his chest strap.

He runs down the hall and inspects the area, aware that there was a fight here recently he looks up and climbs the pipes and supports to the top, saying. "Remember your training with the Nightingale warriors and you will not be spotted until you want to be." He walks along the piping and sees three people running down the hall, Talio feels the power only an immortal can possess and is barely able to restrain himself from attacking the group, remembering they could be allies.

He sees a few people like the ones he killed quietly sneaking up on the unusual group, he then pulls his bow out, readying four arrows until they pass under him. He releases the shot and kills three, with the fourth having an arrow fired into his arm. As the dead fall and the fourth panics yelling in pain, the three mercenaries turn around and the short woman blows a hole in him, Talio quickly climbs into a vent and proceeds to another area in search of his people.

As he climbs through the vents he hears the familiar sound of people screaming in pain only to be quickly and masterfully silenced, he kicks out a cover and jumps down and sees nothing but freshly sliced corpses. He puts a hand on his crystal swords handle, listening to his surroundings. He hears a faint sound of breathing behind him and in a flash; he brings out the sword and blocks a curved and thoroughly polished sword, but sees no swordsman. Talio furrows his brow and jumps back, looking at the blade as it floats to him. He then states, saying. "Show yourself, phantom."

At that the person takes on a visual appearance, still walking to him. Talio asks, saying. "Who are you?" The man stops and says. "The only reason you're alive at the moment." Talio growls and says. "You dare threaten me you degenerate?! I believed you to be an ally!"

Talio dashes at the swordsman, clashing his sword with Soul's as they struggle for dominance. Soul breaks the struggle and goes for a decapitation, but Talio blocks it at the last inch, punching him in the stomach. Soul sweeps Talio's feet and trips him, attempting to impale him just as Talio rolls to the side causing the sword to embed into the floor. Talio wraps his legs around Soul, pulling him down and gets on top of him, punching him directly in the face a few times.

Soul kicks him off and flips back onto his feet, Talio goes on full offence, swinging his sword with powerful strikes as soul blocks each one. Soul forms an aura sphere and cases the energy around his hand, slamming his fist into Talio's stomach, causing him to cough blood. Talio head butts him and cracks his helmet, forcing the man to quickly remove the helmet and throw it aside, saying. "There goes ten grand." He continues blocking as Talio forms a deep purple energy around his fist, slamming it into Souls ribs in return, causing loud cracks as he grunts in pain. Soul grips his sword tightly and gives an underhand swing, slashing Talio's chest in a long but shallow angle. Talio swings his sword downward at Soul as He turns the blade, redirecting it away and kicks him in the ribs, pushing him to the side. Talio strikes Souls blade and Haymakers him dead on, knocking his head to the side. Soul dashes past Talio and kicks him in the back causing him to stumble forward. Talio regains balance and turns around, charging at him as he swings the blade to the side and strikes Souls protective plate lust under his arm, soul brings his arm down and forces the blade in place, kicking Talio away. Talio gets up and growls at the fact he's been disarmed, pulling out the tomahawk and combat knife, casing himself in psychic energy for some protection. Soul inspects the blade and shakes his head, tossing it back to Talio, and saying. "It's yours."

Talio catches it with psychic energy and puts away the tomahawk and combat knife, dissipating the psychic field, saying. "Let's finish this."

Talio runs at Soul, who kicks at his head, but Talio ducks under and slices souls rib area on the other side. Soul touches the wound and looks at the blood, realizing the blood is too light in color to be severe; he ignores it clashing blades withTalio. Trying to break the hold, the two head butt each other at once, dazing them both as they stumble back and shake it off. Soul runs at him and palm strikes Talio in the chest, further punishing his resilience. They begin trading blows and the three Talio spotted earlier, run into them and see the two fighting it out, Talio sees them and sighs as the short woman raises her shotgun, ready to kill Talio but quickly realizes she's using a shotgun in a matter that needs precision. Talio looks at the man he had been fighting and says. "It was fun, while it lasted."

Lilith fires a round at Talio, but hits his shoulder. Talio yells and looks at the wound in shock, wondering what could've done that. He forms massive amounts of psychic energy and blasts them all into a wall, he then teleports away, into another room.

Talio looks around and finds that he is alone, he then looks at the wound on his left shoulder and gasps when he realizes how deep it is, he activates the earpiece and weakly asks. "What it this?"

David answers, saying. "I don't know, describe it."

Talio sighs in pain and states. "There was a loud crack, then a sharp pain in my shoulder, I was fighting someone but this happened now there is a hole in me!"

David curses under his breath, saying. "Well you have just received your first bullet wound, it's a tiny metal bullet still inside you, pull it out with your psychic energy."

Talio complies, and focuses on the wound but is unable to summon the power to do so. "I can't, too weak."

" Then worry about stopping the bleeding, check your pockets for a white pouch, tear it open and pour it in your hand then slap it on the wound."

Talio complies, immediately regretting it as he begins cursing his luck. He then adds more to his cuts, hating that a bit less. "I've got it, what is it?"

"It hardens the blood and stops bleeding, in the same pouch there is a small tube, get it and twist the cap off."

Talio finds it and twists it, to no avail. He then asks, saying. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Twist it the other way…"

He does so, revealing a needle attached to the tube. "Now what?"

"Push the needle into a vein, and gently squeeze the tube after that dab some of the powder on."

Talio finds a good vein and pushes the needle into his arm, squeezing the tube. He then pulls it out and stops the bleeding, with a calm and soothing feeling coming over him. He asks, saying. "What is this wonderful thing?"

"It is an accelerated healing pain killer, right now there are millions of tiny machines working to fix your wounds, and you will want to eat something, as they do use your blood cell to do repairs. They also break down foreign metals in your body and dispose of them through your waste… oh… looks like you didn't have to try, cool."

Talio sighs and asks. "You knew this?"

"No, actually im reading it online. This is awesome; it can completely repair you in only twelve hours."

Talio smiles, saying. "Heh, good… I'm going to sit for a minute, I feel weak."

(Ian, base)

Back with Ian, Soul is pissed that Lilith interfered with the fight, saying. "Never shoot someone who is using a sword, talk about giving him a bad image of us."

Lilith asks, saying. "Hey it's just instinct, besides, why do people still use swords?"

Soul calmly answers. "It's a matter of personal culture, something very few humans of today can value. But I'm over it, he survived."

Ian walks between the two, saying. "Hey, we've got bigger problems. This was a major hub for human and non human trafficking as well as drugs and weapons, its likely there will be loads of backup soon. Let's plant the bomb and get out of here."

Soul quickly says. "No don't, there are these strange prisons with symbols on them, they look very old. They could hold ancient guardians."

Ian's eyes widen and he orders, saying. "Take me there! Lilith, call every merc you know to get here before the immortals do, and make sure Ash gets out of the city." As he walks to Lilith with a solemn but hardened tone, he says."Its time."

Ian walks to soul and gives him a hand-sized gripped syringe, soul then quickly injects the silvery chemical into his arm and he says to himself. "Twelve hours."

The two jog down the walkway and make numerous turns, occasionally fighting stragglers, before they find about fifty of the prisons. Ian then walks up to it and puts his hand on it. He inspects the grooves and markings assuming they're from his era, he puts his hand on it and thinks of it opening, causing it to drop out the powered crystal, leading to making the door open. He looks and furrows his eyebrow, saying. " Saren, long time…" The Gallade falls to his knees and Ian catches him. "I should kill you, but I need you all." He begins opening them, saying. "I can't believe I'm doing this without him too…"

(Lilith Daniel and Christina, frontline)

As Lilith goes to the surface, she sees that helicopters dot the sky, dropping assorted mercenaries. Everyone armed to the teeth or fang continues taking cover and setting road blocks. She watches as multitudes of armored vehicles pack down and turn into turret like immobile tanks. Lilith talks into her synthetic arm's radio, saying. "Activate the alarm, evacuate the city! Now!" Too late, a flame ball slams into a helicopter causing it to crash into a group of civilians and soldiers. A blaziken jumps down and begins killing armed mercs with martial arts while bullets are deflected by the high velocity barriers, Lilith raises her gun and fires on the head, weakening the barrier and luring the Pokémon, The blaziken sees her and dashes at her. She pulls a machete out and hacks its leg off, causing it to scream out. Lilith walks to it. Looking into its glowing eyes, she then stabs it and looks around, seeing there is already chaos surrounding her, as she readies her handgun and short sword, saying. "This is Fire born company, any local companies read me? Over."

"We read you Fire born, this is Umbra Company. Head to our coordinates, we are holed up and setting up an HQ, over."

Lilith sighs, saying. "That's a negative, hold your position, this one is priority. Keep radioactive for emergencies, over"

Christina and Daniel join Lilith and provide fire support against advancing Immortal forces causing bullets to be stopped by the barriers, thus gaining their attention. Lilith curses, then walks to the enemy headfirst and begins cutting them down. She then orders, saying. "Close combat, now!" Immediately, Daniel unfolds an advanced two handed long sword and charges head first into battle, cutting down two humans with one swing causing his pupils to shrink. He goes into an insane killing spree, decapitating and chopping people in half at a berserker's rate. Christina shifts back to Pokémon form, dealing fatal ice punches and beams, as well as slitting throats in an artistic manner as she literally glides from victim to victim. She finds a suitable target and possesses the gallade, who immediately turns on his own and starts violently slashing his new opponents down in the typical gallade warriors frenzy. Christina goes back to freezing her victims, trying not to stop to look at the frozen warriors, she finds herself looking at one of the last of her line. A hooded, Five foot seven human light skinned female immortal, with glowing blood red eyes and holding a crystal sword that also glows the same deep red. She smiles in a dark, determined manner saying. "Christina, we meet again."

Christina changes to human form and charges at her and yelling. "For the children of the Veil!"

The two clash blades and begin deflecting each other's attacks; Christina pushes against her and lashes out at an incredible rate, almost pushing the human immortal back. "Angela I will kill you!"

Angela blocks her attack, saying. "You haven't the slightest idea how to, but I will humor you." She breaks the struggle and sidesteps Christina's swing, slashing her side. Christina breaks away, and her blood glows, slowly healing the wound. She slashes in an upward diagonal motion and slashes Angela across the chest, causing the same thing. Christina ice punches Angela, who shakes off the cold sensation. She bats Christina away with the flat side of her sword in order to prevent her from landing a successfully fatal hit. Christina gets up, and realizes her weapon is gone, she charges, advancing back onto Angela, who is charging a red ball in her hand.

She fires a destructive beam that rips the ground up from underneath it and Christina holds her hands out, catching it and adding her own blood to it as it almost triples in power. She then charges and slams her fist into Angela's stomach, sending her flying into a building behind her. Christina finds her sword and goes back to killing various enemies, as well as the gallade, who had realized what happened to him. Angela blasts the rubble away from her as Christina goes on killing, she teleports back to her and swings at her, almost slicing her neck. Christina kicks her back and slashes at her, slicing the hood. Angela covers her eye, cursing her luck. Christina laughs, saying. "Bet that won't heal fast!"

Angela quietly says. "Only need one." And jumps back to the fight, compensating for having a lost her right eyes sight. She bashes her head against hers and slices her deeply on the arm; Christina stands back and holds her limp arm. Angela looks at her in a mocking manner and says. "Look at that, I severely injured you too."

A gallade joins Angela and Daniel jumps in, the two teams charge at each other and begin exchanging blows as Daniel slams the gallade into the cement road followed by being impaled, earning a pained scream from Angela. She advances on Christina and Daniel, lashing her anger out at the two as she lands multiple strikes on them both. Daniel locks swords with her, and looks her in the eyes. "Immortal"

Angela firms her grip, saying. "Avarage human…" And she whips the sword around and slashes him deep across the chest, followed by a thrust into the same area. Daniel coughs and roars. "I will survive!" He pulls the blade out and hacks at the immortal, who is surprised that rage is bypassing his endurance. "Fucking immortals!" He throws down a grenade that emits a horrible sound wave, dazing everyone too close. He then unclips a chained electric garrote and throws it at her, latching itself to her. As she falls, convulsing. He goes to finish her but Angela blasts him with a blood psychic pulse, knocking him back. She stands, shocked at what just happened, saying. "What the hell are you?"

As Daniel bleeds, he grips his blade, saying. "An immortal hunter." He charges at her and she holds him back with psychic powers. As Daniel struggles, he brings out another sonic grenade and detonates it in his hand right in front of her, sending the two flying back. Christina goes to help him, but he says. "Keep it one on one, and let the professional handle it."

Christina growls, saying. "Just let me heal you…" As she causes his wounds to close. "I already got her tired, professional."

Daniel smirks and gets up, saying. "You're also an immortal like her, naturally more dangerous than me. But don't worry, takes a lot to bring me down in battle. " He then unwinds another electric choke chain and charges at the immortal. Angela quickly grabs his arm and pulls it up, palm striking his ribs and kicking him back, Christina lunges at her, clashing blades with the enemy immortal. Angela grabs her hand pulls christinas own sword to her neck, Christina kicks her in the side and blocks a strike as she sidesteps, Daniel brings out his sword again and forces Angela to let her go, They exchange minor cuts as Angelas wounds simply heal before his eyes. and christina joins the fight as the two take turns attacking the immortal, pushing her back slowly. Angela holds her hand up and three red speres form circling her wrist, as they glow, fire spews from them, covering Daniel who is protected by his armor.

Christina almost screams in pain as she attacks by summoning a blizzard, punishing the heat for existing. She runs at Angela with burns on her arms, charging a shadow ball infused ice punch covering Angela in black ice. Angela shatters the ice and charges a blood psychic beam, firing it at Christina. Daniel jumps between, taking the beam and helping Christina up, just before he almost loses counciousness. She helps him back up, and walks to Angela, extending both of her arm blades. She strikes angelas blade and slashes her ribcage. Angela slams her pommel into her shoulder and Christina barely keeps up but manages striking the enemy multiple times.

(Talio, inside the base)

Talio limps into a room where Soul and Ian are standing near a few guardians, who are still out. Talio, who is enraged, raises his sword and limps to them, growling. "Get away from my people!" Soul turns around first and immediately draws his katanna at the sight of his now sparring rival and says. "You have returned, good."

Ian turns around and asks, saying. "Who I...s… this?" He looks at Talio's face, most notably the eyes. "Your hair is dyed?" He immediately dives between the two and holds his hands out to the both of them. "Brother, is that you?"

**CLIFFHANGER ENDING D:**

_**Let me know your thoughts on anything, always need to improve.**_

_**LATER HUMAANZ! ** -Travis the Ralts_


	6. Industry of Battle

_**HEHEHEEY KIDDOS, Travis the ralts here in my dj booth at the Hearthome nightclub, its dubstep hour!**_

_**As always, read, eat, endure, die on dark souls (over and over), and enjoy!**_

(Murderer music idea thanks to GalladeFenrir44)

(Ian, in the base)

"Brother?" Ian asks as he walks closer to Talio, who raises his sword and takes an offensive stance. "Talio, it is me, your brother!"

Talio pauses in suspicion, then answers saying. "No human is family to me; now tell me… why are you here?"

Ian looks at himself, realizing that he is in human form. He closes his eyes and energy rushes around him, changing his form. Talio jaw drops when he sees the non human before him, he lowers his sword and steps closer. "What is this sorcery…?"

Ian steps to Talio, in shock at the sudden appearance, he quickly approaches Talio grabbing him and pulling him into a hug as he begins to cry. Talio, who is still confused, looks at the gardevoir, asking quietly. "Enoch, Is that really you?"

Ian nods and continues to weep. Talio, who holds him up, asks. "What is wrong, brother?"

Ian tries to regain his posture, miserably failing as he says. "It's been so long, so many lifetimes! I felt alone, trapped outside of time as everyone around me burned away!"

Talio grimaces as Ian squeezes tighter where his wounds are, he then says. "Your wait is over, were fixing things now, for those we lost… Mom is waiting in safety; I believe she will be happy to see you are still alive. But to see you're an immortal… I expected to meet your decedents, not you."

Ian forces himself silent, but in a cracked voice he proceeds to say. "Your wounded, let me help you." He raises his hand and Talio's wounds glow, causing visible, but incomplete healing. "I could heal you with lost blood but yours isn't fresh, so it won't heal thoroughly, and I am not a very powerful immortal so I can't heal you with my blood, but I can heal others with their own blood."

As the two converse, Leonard dashes in with a charged aura sphere, saying. "Who are you…? Enoch…" Ian looks at the lucario, not remembering who he is, but he soon dismisses the matter altogether, The lucario however, begins charging his attack more."He's one of them!" Talio, who is surprised by Leonard's aggressive presence, quickly orders. "Leonard! Stand down… remember your closest friend…"

Leonard blinks twice, then dispels his attack, saying. "Yes, I am sorry, Enoch…"

Ian tells Soul to care for the guardians and walks beside Talio, as the two continue, he says. "I never imagined walking into battle with you again."

Talio pulls out his bow, saying. "If I'm correct you're still better than me with these?"

Ian grabs the bow, saying. "You can never forget how you killed the first enemy."

Talio cracks his knuckles, smiling darkly as he says. "Yea… a fist backed with raw psychic power… Leonard, you never told us anything about yours."

Leonard, who is obviously proud of his first kill due to a change in posture, says. "I was ten at the time, aura sphere to an Immortal Captain's head, split the skull, my family celebrated all day when I came home with the mangled head of the enemy. I proved I was worthy of becoming a full fledged guardian that day!"

As the three continue walking, Ian and Leonard are ready as ever for combat. Talio alerts everyone, saying. "The first battle begins without us, we must aid our companion's topside, but be careful Leon, I know you have been weakened by the prison like me." The three run to the exit while they jump over corpses and finish the dying off. They come to see the exit and can hear some gunfire and the occasional blades clashing. Talio warns the two, saying. I can't use powerful psychics now, lost too much blood, but I should still be effective with my sword, let's go!" The three run out and Talio draws his crystal blade, decapitating a low level immortal human, Leonard force palms and aura spheres his target, crushing him with the attack, while Ian draws his bow and lands an arrow in a garchomp's soft spot on the neck.

Talio yells, saying. "Since when did they have so many non human followers?!"

Ian, who impales another enemy through the heart with his blade, says. "Remember what you said about us having an edge, fighting with elemental powers? They took it seriously."

Talio curses as he chops another immortal down, sarcastically yelling."That's wonderful!"

Leonard continues aura sphereing his enemies, then alerts the two, saying. "She's here!"

Ian states. "I know, I felt her presence too, she's fighting Christina and she's pissed!" Ian urgently takes off to her, causing the two to follow and they see the hooded woman fighting and beating Christina and Daniel. Angela picks up Christina by the throat and lifts her sword. Immediately, Ian's Chest and back crystals blacken as he roars. "You will not hurt her!" He teleports to her and blasts her with a black psychic energy that starts weak, but begins pulling air into itself.

The energy in his hands begin violently sucking air and small debris into it, He roars and fires two darkened beams, both hitting the woman as he begins to struggle with his own power, He screams in his mind. "*Hold out just a bit longer!*" He then puts the two small orbs of energy together and it begins to pulsate. He yells in pain and throws the unstable attack at Angela, who is caught in its extreme but contained gravity; the energy then explodes, destroying several taller buildings as he falls to his knees, greatly weakened but with the remainder of his energy unable to fade. Talio runs to him and holds him up, asking. "How the hell did you survive that?!"

Ian laughs weakly, saying. "Practice…" He carefully gets back up and is already firing arrows at the enemy, despite having a severe headache now. Leonard and Talio quickly jump in to get the other two to Ian, who quickly inspects then, saying. "Fit for battle!"

As the five run behind cover to find Lilith, an explosion of energy colors the sky red for a moment, as Ian looks over and sees Angela, fully healed of even her eye injury, floating and holding two steadily growing orbs of blood psychics. She fires one on the group, but everyone jumps away in time just as the orb destroys the remains of the building. She releases the other ball of energy and a bright flash fills the air, dazing everyone. Angela appears directly in front of Ian and lifts him with psychic energy, saying. "Blood compatible?"

Ian looks in horror as crystallized blood is violently ripped through his flesh, causing him to scream in agony. Talio feels a split second of rage, then an inhumane calm as dormant powers awaken in his body. Energy around him glows in a deep purple, he severs the hold she over Ian and summons his guardian powers, His hand glows with energy and he fires a purple psychic beam, slamming into the immortal who stands her ground. Talio charges and swings his sword, clashing it with hers and the two lock swords . They quickly inspect each other's blades and then faces, saying each other's names. "Lanius," "Angela,"

(**MURDERER MUSIC! "ION DEEPER")**

His face hardens as he begins fighting the Immortal to the best of his abilities, blocking overhand strikes and dealing several slices, though not to deep, allowing her wounds to close. Angela spins her sword and stabs at talio's chest, who barely blocks the blade as it cuts him on the left arm. Talio strikes her forehead with a pommel and swings his sword down to her head as Angela barely blocks it. She fires a red beam and it connects with Talio, who is thrown into a wall as he coughs in pain, saying. "Bit off too much, I'm gonna have to fight dirty." Angela teleports in front of him and she slams a glowing fist into his stomach, earning another strained growl.

Talio kicks her away and summons more power as the red of his eyes glow purple, He teleports his sword to him and blocks a strike as he turns his blade and opens her defense, He grabs one of his daggers he had hidden and tries to stab Angela in the stomach, But she dives him back, allowing both swords to run against her arm. Talio keeps advancing with the now glowing dagger and deflects her blade, trying to get a lung stab. The blade tastes the immortals blood and Talio's energy is put into Angela's body, who becomes severely wakened by exposure to his power. She cringes in full body pain and her eyes red glow fades, revealing a normal green. She stares in shock as her powers temporarily fade, causing her bodies clock begins ticking once more. She regains posture and firms her grip on her blade, saying. "You've got three minutes.."

Talio twirls the highly decorated dagger, saying. "Scared now that I have one?" He goes for another stab in the lung and Angela bashes her fist into the back of his head, stunning him as she slashes his side. She then tries to finish him, but Talio expected her actions. He catches her left hand with his right, twists it up and brings his dagger hand between them and stabs her upper side several times. Angela, who is glad that Talios powers faded steps back, stopping her wounds bleeding with an emergency spray that hardens the blood into a thick scab. Talio is impressed because of the fact no immortal could survive such injuries when their power isn't present, He waves it off and takes an offensive stance.

Angela simply charges at Talio, who blocks her strike and goes for another stab, she avoids it and strikes again, slicing the top of Talio's chest. The two begin exchanging blocks and strikes as Christina joins the fight, saying. "You can't heal in a fight like us!" He blocks Angela's strike, saying. "Leave us…" Talio glares and begins clashing blades with his enemy, causing echoes to fill the area and drawing attention to enemy and ally alike. Angela grabs his sword hand and head bashes him, swinging the blade onto his shoulder, slicing the collar bone half way through, Talio covers the wound with psychic energy, preventing bleeding as he gets into a one handed power struggle, he quickly swings overhead and strikes her right side, slicing her deep.

As she pushes the blade away, her power returns and she summons her power again, swinging her sword with full force. Just in time, Talio blocks the swing with one hand as he yells. "I am the slayer of kings, kin, clan, deity and immortal! I will not be stopped by some glorified degenerate!" He assaults the immortal, hacking and slashing away as she manages to block most strikes but the heaviest of them. Talio continues pushing himself harder, causing his nose and ears to bleed as the psychic pressure becomes too great to control. He holds up his arm as energy swirls into his hand, he closes in and force palms her, sending her back several yards as he runs to keep up the attack.

She falls onto her back and blocks his strike, managing to break his defense and stab him through the left arm. He looks at the wound and his eyes widen as he yells in pain. "Damnit!" She kicks him away and he gets up, trying to seal his wound. Angela brings her sword down and does an upward strike, slicing him across the chest again, and again. Talio, who is now severely wounded, begins to lose consciousness. He raises his blade, saying. "…Will not be stopped…" His eyes glow again and he hatefully growls."…Human…" He stumbles to her and strikes at her, trying to keep his sword up. Angela, who is now unable to heal as well, strikes at Talio, who barely blocks her strike. Talio uses all his remaining strength and rams into her, running the blade across her face, under her left eye. Angela growls to herself and pushes the now unconscious Talio onto the ground. Realizing she won't survive another fight, she picks the gallade up and in a rushed manner, limps away.

Ian quickly goes to Talio, who is losing too much blood. He carries him and screams. "MEDIC! MEDIC! LILITH! " He carries Talio into a secured pile of rubble that is safer to be in. Lilith and four other people run in and quickly remove his shirt and place a cot under him, laying him on it. They clean and apply pressure to his wounds as they check his blood type, causing them to choose a specific kind. They set nano bot repair and blood IVs up and begin working on him.

Ian looks out and walks into the warzone, saying. "My turn…" He switches to human form and shocks everyone that it was him the whole time, not saying anything, Ian extends his wrist blade, slicing an immortals throat and gunning one down with no barriers. He jumps over an immortal luxray and embeds his blade in its spine, earning a pained roar as he pulls it close and finishes it. He looks to the enemy, seeing too many to count. He is joined by Daniel, a wounded Soul who refuses to quit, Christina, and even Ashley, who is levitating and holding two balls of energy. They are joined by the now awakened and battle hungry Guardians, who are all in their traditional armor carrying their weapons. Both forces charge in a blade and power fueled fight, Ian leads the charge as both sides run and exchange ranged powers. Ian blocks a shadow ball with a weak barrier and jumps at the enemy, decapitating one of his own species and hurling the corpse at the living. The two sides clash in what resembles a reenacted renaissance battle; only they are actually screaming and dying painful deaths. A guardian charges and cuts down three immortals back to back, only to be pinned down by another, getting stabbed and cut by a human immortal. He kicks the immortal off and cuts him across the chest, with wounds too deep to survive for long in battle. He falls back and lets the next guardian, an alakazam take over, who begins ripping up enemies with sheer mental power.

Soul stabs a human through the chest and goes invisible. Suddenly an immortal machoke falls in half and Soul appears, taking the blame as he goes for another target. Ashley's body glows and she teleports into a crowd, summoning an explosion in her wake as she begins blasting immortals down, a darkness infused human immortal takes a hit and shrugs it off as he runs at her. She fails to stop him and Soul dashes between them, slicing the immortal in half; he then goes back to cutting down other enemies as Ashley continues destroying immortals.

Ian is carefully cutting down enemies as they advance on him, He hears the sound of falling rubble and turns around. Eyes wide, he catches a block of rubble and throws it at the ground. A helicopter comes in and Ian slices his palm allowing himself to bleed, as the blood glows he uses its power and lifts the rubble, throwing it into the aircraft, taking it down. He then runs up the remains of a fallen building and jumps into a crowd of immortals, dispatching most and using some as body shields. He grabs another, slits his throat, and pulls out all of the targets blood to power his own energy. He forms a red ball and slams it into yet another immortals chest, literally splitting him in half. He unclips a tomahawk from a dead and shifts to non human form, hacking at the enemy, providing his special head and limb removal services to any unfortunate passerby. One enemy, a lucario jumps onto him, trying to get a hit while Ian struggles the enemy on top of him, the immortal goes to force palm his face, but Ian avoids it by moving his head to the side. The immortal head butts him and Ian growls in response, grabbing his head and head butting him back, and then kicking him off while slamming the side of his fist into its chest. The lucario lands on its side, dead with a knife in the same spot Ian punched. The other non human enemies, who are shocked that he is still alive, begin to charge ranged attacks, not wanting to get close, while humans resort to their moderate and low level blood powers. Ian looks for the hand axes, but only finds one, He cracks his displaced thumb joint and charges an orb of energy from the cut hand, preparing for the fight ahead, a still massive force only advancing on them. In order, Ian, Soul, Daniel, Christina, Leonard and then several dozen mercenaries and guardians begin a charge at the enemy. And before they meet, dozens more bright flashes appear between them. Arianna, Legion, and all the guardians appear, equipped in advanced medieval style armor with a strange, small glowing generator on their backs alongside glowing jewels and runic inscription on the shoulders. Arianna draws her long sword and looks back at her people, pointing her blade at the enemy and saying. "What are you waiting for?!"

Both sides clash in a death core poetic style, hacking at each other's limbs. Arianna charges at three immortals and swings at them, slicing all their stomachs open and spilling their lives out, She impales another and lifts him up as he slides to the handle. She then swings her blade, ripping him open and halfway dismembering a woman immortal behind him, causing the immortal woman to grab her wound and crawl to the arm of the also dying man. Arianna hesitates and waits until they are close, and finishes them both, saying. "They were mates too…"

Arianna looks on and more come, only to meet their doom as she dismembers most of them and bleeds out the others, She looks nearby and sees an immortal commit suicide, and the soulless gallade possessing his enemy as well as forcing the dead immortals to rise and fight their once allies, Legion grabs a machoke three times his size and chokes him as he stares into his eyes, causing the machoke to flail in terror at the gallade's lack of physical eyes. "Pitiful…" Legion utters and breaks the machoke's neck.

A human and a blaziken attack Legion, thinking he is nothing as he turns to them. Causing the blaziken to faint and the human to stare in awe, she falls to her knees and begins praying as Legion walks closer to her and picks her up by the neck, careful not to choke her and says. "Do you fear death, your status as a traitor, or me?" The woman cries in fear as the gallade waits for an answer. "P-Please don't damn me, I did it to survive!" Legion looks at her in the eyes, causing her to freeze, he says. "You are not worthy of dying by MY hand, traitor. But neither are you of eternal pain." The woman pants in relief and he throws her to the side. And when she is approached by a guardian, she willingly accepts her death, not wanting the other choice. Christina, who is in human form, charges at an enemy with her shotgun and flips the immortal over her and onto the ground, firing a found point blank. Another Immortal swings her sword and Christina catches the blade with the steel of the barrel, kicking her back and firing another round onto her heart. She runs at another human immortal and jumps over him, firing into his pelvis and causing him to scream, she puts the barrel to the back of his head and paints the ground with brain matter. She puts the shotgun upon her shoulder and walks to Arianna, shifting to her froslass form and says. "Arian!"

Arianna turns to her and smiles happily, right before she stabs an immortal, saying. "Sister!"

Christina floats closer to her and says. "Get down." Causing Arianna to duck as Christina blows an immortals torso open. Arianna hugs her and asks. "Have you seen my sons?"

Christina closes her eyes and nods, saying. "Two of them are here, but Travis's location is currently unknown, but do not fear for him… He can hold his own against a captain."

(Talio, in medical care. Thirty minutes later.)

Inside the rubble made infirmary Talio begins to regain awareness, he tries to get up but is held down by Lilith, who says. "You're too wounded to be moving, stay still!"

Talio looks up at her and looks at her eyes, awkwardly thinking to himself. "*You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…*" His face turns red as he says. "Uhm, hello… did you shoot me?"

Lilith rolls her eyes and quietly laughs, she allows him to sit up but not stand. Talio's eyes widen as he asks. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, don't worry I'm not going to finish you."

Talio sighs, and then says. "I have to get back to the fight, thank you healer." He then tries to get up but is held down again. "Damnit, please?"

"NO!"

Talio struggles for a moment but eventually gives up, saying. "Damn your strong!"

Lilith smiles and leans close, saying. "I saw you bash heads with that immortal, you're just weak from recovery, and I had the same problem with my injuries… I couldn't fight a few days"

Talio blinks twice, then smiles in an adoring manner, asking. "You are a warrior and a healer?"

Lilith shakes her head then laughs, saying. "Sedate this man…"

One of the other two fills a syringe with a clear fluid, saying. "Time to sleep."

As he brings the needle to his neck, Talio breaks the man's wrist, takes the needle, and injects it into Lilith's neck. For a moment she looks shocked, but passes out. The man who is yelling from his injury is quickly subdued when Talio bashes the two medics heads together, knocking them both out.

He then lays there for a second, and then sits up, looking at Lilith who is asleep on him, he then says. "Good, you're alive…" He pats her shoulder and rolls her off of him as he stands up. He looks at his arm and pulls out a needle, and another. He looks for his weapons and grabs them; he sighs at the sound of the paper gown on him and rips it off, limping out. He is thankful his pants remain as he looks at the wounds on his bare body, he puts his hand on his collarbone wound and hisses, trying to heal it with psychic energy, but only amplifying the pain. "Wounded again! I swear becoming an immortal would be the end of these problems."

He walks on and sees a dead human immortal who is wearing a tribal warrior like cloth armor; He begins to lift the base of the shirt, as if intentionally seeking something, and sees a tattoo. "You were one of them… like Christina, what are you doing among the immortals?"

He walks away and soon, he is greeted by Ashley, who throws a psychic orb that curves and smears an immortal behind cover on the ground, Ashley approaches him by levitation and asks. "Where is Lilith?"

Talio assumes she is talking about the woman he put to sleep, saying. "Oh, she's sleeping."

Ashley furrows her brow, asking. "What?"

Talio then asks, saying. "Do I know you?"

"No?"

"Good, bubye." Talio then tries walking away.

Talio walks on but is followed by Ashley, who is still levitating wherever she goes, Talio then says. "Where is everybody?"

Ashley points out the opposite direction that he is going, Talio realizes this and looks down in defeat, but smirks afterward and says. "Thank you… It's the blood loss." He then looks at his hand, to see he is shaking. "Damn!"

The two travel down a few dozen blocks and are greeted by a concentration of fallen immortals, guardians, and soldiers, and civilians. But in the outer areas are combat, slow, patient, and deadly. The two move and find stragglers stalking them from a distance, the two jump at Talio, a human and gallade. He catches the gallade by the throat and slashes the other on the neck. He then pulls the choking non human and says, run… remove yourself from this life and run to safety; I take no pleasure in killing nonhumans, namely your kind. The gallade looks at him and quickly says. "Ga- llade." Talio lets go, asking. "I expected you to speak my language, but don't worry, I know you mean no harm"

The gallade give an aggregative look of thought, and then traces his finger on the ground, writing a sentence that reads. "I was brought into this life only weeks ago, I only write to communicate..." The gallade continues writing after a brief moment of hesitation, but Talio kneels and stops him, saying. "Just talk."

The gallade looks shocked, but talks in his language in a short compound sentence, although Talio hears a non human language, he roughly translates it to English, saying. "You were brought here by force, that human was holding you by force?" The gallade's eyes widen and he stutters in disbelief.

Ashley is floating beside Talio, saying. "If he is willing to talk, I won't finish him, but I need to understand him."

Talio quickly tells the gallade. "I see, head to the safe zone, put your hands on the front crystal on you, they will know you mean no harm."

Impressed by Talio's knowledge and the fact he understood him, the gallade nods and walks on, but hesitates as he looks at the dead human, he then shudders and continues on.

Talio walks on and after a moment, and he is touched by someone, he turns and sees the gallade. He charges energy in his fist but realizes what he is doing; the gallade is giving him blood energy. Talio smiles appreciatively, and then grabs the gallade's wrist, causing him to do the same in a fashion that is similar to a handshake.

"Thank you… immortal." Talio turns around, no longer limping. "*I still feel weak, but I can fight again.*"

Ashley levitates to him asking. "Do you really think it was smart to let him live?"

Talio turns to her, saying. "I know their race, they all know me through a telepathic link, I can merge minds with all intelligent life, and every ralts born looks into my mind, my accomplishments, and atrocities, as well as how I've lived among them my whole life… even ferals trust me."

"So you can synchronize like a ralts?"

Talio snaps his finger, saying. "Precisely! I was raised by one of their own, which explains why I do not enjoy human company…"

Ashley rolls her eyes, then gasps saying. "Well sorry, wait you're into…"

Talio face palms, saying. "No, I am above petty desire." Immediately he remembers Lilith's face, causing him to turn red. Ashley floats right in front of him with a wide grin, asking. "Are you surre?"

Talio puts a finger on her forehead and she disappears. "Annoy me later, human…"

Talio continues on alone as he hears the distant combat, he picks up a tech based sword that looks jointed, he swings it and sees that it flexes slightly. He draws back out his crystal blade, holding it in his right hand as His aura glows and he disappears from sight.

He appears in the area where there is combat, and sees that there are a few familiar faces beating back the immortal forces, he gets into a charging stance and uses a telekinetic charge into a group of enemies, liquefying several of them as he swings his right sword at an enemy beside him and slices his arm open, he turns and scissor decapitates another behind him, immediately impaling the target behind the last immortal and leaves the sword in while he is still standing, He blocks another immortals sword and pulls out a dagger, lifting the immortals sword arm and stabs her ribs several times, quickly throwing the dagger at another, killing the next one with a head throw. He walks to the man with his sword in his chest and twists the blade ripping it out along with his insides, causing him to fall over dead. Talio looks at the blood splattered across his body and looks back at the other enemies who are also occupied by his allies. He then grips his weapons firmly, slinging the gore off and roars, charging at the crowd. He blocks the first, slicing the immortals chest and hacking down on his neck, causing blood to gush from the wound, he then rams the other blade into his torso, lifting him up and swinging the sword as Talio roars "Fear me demons!" Ripping the immortal open above him. He puts one sword away and pulls an amethyst guardian flag out of the ground and impales an immortal through the chest with it, embedding it into the ground once more and leaving him to die.

Ian, who is using a hybrid form to use more powers, spots a shirtless and blood soaked Talio, He runs to him asks. "Where is Lilith?"

"I knocked her out, she will live."

Ian's eyes widen as he asks. "Why would you do that?!"

Talio shrugs and says. "She wouldn't let me fight…"

Ian sighs, saying. "Someone is going to be pissed after all this…"

Talio spins his right sword and says. "Shall we continue, brother?"

Ian summons a floating orb of energy from his hand and it becomes a long red metal single edged blade with a curved handle, he holds the long sword left handed and in his right he summons a cloud of blood energy that forms a dense red fog around his body, serving as elemental protection. Talio puts his blades away and his aura changes to a pure psychic energy, his hands become surrounded by psychic energy and Ian tosses him a pair of heavy gloves, saying. "Put them on."

Talio complies, and immediately two blades come from each wrist. Talio examines the weapons and is pleased he can still summon powers and use them. He looks at Ian and nods. The two run at the enemies and Ian swings his sword, cutting an enemy in half as Talio slashes another and blasts him with a pulse of psychic energy, ripping the enemy apart. Talio yells out, saying. "Try not to kill non humans; I believe most of them are here by force!"

Ian cuts down another, yelling. "I know; I've detained a few!" Talio nods and stabs another immortal, who immediately convulses and coughs foamed blood. "Uh, Enoch?"

"Poison!" Ian yells as he is shocked while wrestling back a larger immortal with an electric blade. "A little help!"

Talio throws a dagger and kills the immortal, causing him to slump off of Ian, who wipes the blood from himself with a look of disgust. "That's the last of em out here, looks like we won."

Talio looks at the dead, saying. "We also lost many allies. There were so many of them, now look…"

The two regroup and look at the destroyed city, Ian looks where he threw the singularity and says. "I regret doing that."

"I still want to know how you did that!" Talio waves his hands in confusion. "That… thing you did!"

Ian lays his forearm on Talio's shoulder, saying. "Years of practice, aaand I got more blood on me…"

Ian's wrist device chimes and he pulls it close, saying. "All hostiles are down in this location, what's your status?"

A voice belonging to soul, says. "All is clear, casualties are high, but we are victorious, cleanup has already begun."

(Conclave, location unknown)

Daniel walks to a man who pulls a katana out of a dead immortals skull, he walks to him saying. "Nicholai, good to see you!"

A bodyguard pulls out a pistol at Daniel, who simply starts counting down. "Three, two-"

Nicholai pulls the man's arm down and says. "My old employee, what can I do for you?"

"I figured if I searched enough I would find you digging around here. We are going to need extra manpower to clean this mess; I was hoping you are still on friendly terms with the Sinnoh mercenaries."

Nicholai smiles and says. "Do not worry comrade; I will have my men assist your people… There are still immortals to kill and capture, care to join me?"

Daniel smirks and nods once, saying. "Just like old times…"

The small group moves on with Daniel, who has a look of concern on his face after he spots a lone long haired human standing on the roof of a taller building. He jogs to Nicholai and states. "There is an immortal up there…"

Nicholai turns to him, saying. "Ignore him. Although he prefers to just watch, he would end us with a single attack."

Daniel looks back up to the man and they lock eyes, causing Daniel to grab his face and groan in pain, he then looks at his hand and sees blood. At this his eyes widen and he looks on, continuing his walk.

(Back with Ian and Talio)

"The battle cost this city." Ian solemnly states as he looks at the pile of dead immortals stacked on top of firewood. "They don't care about loss, as long as they can keep the humans and pokemon afraid…"

Talio looks at him and frown in lack of understanding, he walks to the pile with a torch and after the corpses are soaked with fuel and throws it on them, the pile of dead are immediately lit and Talio backs away covering his nose.

Talio walks onto a fallen statue and calls out. "Guardians, to me!" Talio then looks at Arianna, saying. "Let me control you…" Arianna nods and Talio enters her mind.

Every surviving guardian then groups up in front of Talio and Arianna, who draws her crystal blade, saying. "Our old enemy is strong, and we are weak… "She holds her sword forward and continues."Their numbers swell as ours only fade, but we will show these Immortals our bitter and rightful hate, we will spill their guts and crush their skulls once more in the name of mortality… They think we serve them, that they are protected by the legendary council." She swings her sword, pointing it at the burning dead. "Arceus's reign is over; we are a free people who shall continue fighting their puppets! The Immortals may be wealthy and influential tyrants, but they are of 'noble' and 'Highborn' caste, we are warriors!" Arianna then roars out. "We do not kneel to oppression!"

Arianna raises her sword to the sky, yelling. "For the Amethyst guard!" All the guardians raise their weapons in a roar of pride. "

He jumps down and looks at Ian, asking him. "How long was I out?"

Ian snorts and says. "Dunno, maybe half an hour?" laughs and Ian adds. "She did a real number on you…"

Talio looks over Ian's shoulder and smiles, saying. "Oh, shit…"

Lilith calmly walks to the two and punches Talio in the face, saying. "That was for sedating me!"

Ian gives a look of confusion and asks. "Do I want to know?"

Lilith glares at Talio, saying. "He put me to sleep, dick…"

Talio frowns and Ian notices this, he frowns too and says. "I think you hurt my brother's feelings…"

Lilith points at the two, saying. "Wait, you told me…"

Talio states in a false enthusiasm. "I'm back!"

Lilith smiles and says. "You described him in good detail, but you missed the hair."

Talio then says. "I killed my hair…"

Ian looks to him and asks. "Dyed?"

Talio looks down in shame, saying. "Yes, yes… it died…"

Ian laughs, saying. "Didn't know you like your hair white!"

As everyone carries on, a helicopter marked as an HIA vehicle lowers in the area. The guardians carefully back away as a man and a woman walk out. The woman calls out, saying. "Who is the leader of this operation?"

Ian, who is in human form, Talio and Arianna walk to them, Talio speaks in Arianna and his place as well as implying Ian is involved, saying. "We speak for the guardians." And Ian states. "I represent the Sinnoh mercenary forces, otherwise known as F.R.A.G." Ian looks at Arianna and whispers. "Mom!" Arianna looks at him with an arched eyebrow and Ian adds. "Ill explain later."

The man and the woman walk to the three and shake Ian and Arianna's hand, the man says."Is this person your translator?"

Arianna says. "I can understand you as well as talk to you; He is my second in command and eventual successor."

The man feigns a smile, saying. "I see, uh is he always this barbaric in combat?"

Talio steps forward, asserting. "I am barbaric against immortals and humans who believe they are the dominant race, yes… I am always like this on the battlefield."

The man steps back and says. "I'm not looking to fight; I am here to propose an opportunity!"

Ian furrows his brow, asking. "What kind, Mister Sliph?

The man smiles, saying. "A chance to revive the Amethyst guard…"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! **

**Hello audience, this is Travis the ralts saying "I have A poll up! For all you fun loving lemon readers this is a gift, to you…" Nowww in other news I'm hopeful I have no further writers block (Pure Horror)**

**I will get back to my booth. (Picks up a champagne bottle that's as big as himself and shakes it, spraying the drink everywhere.) "PARTY TILL YOU DROP!" (DJ BL3nd, Wicked mix) (Starts dancing with everyone)**


End file.
